From the Shadow Isles they came
by AllHailTheEmpire
Summary: Louise was determined to not summon something weak, she would prove to herself and everybody just how strong she was. But when her wish comes true and she summons three of the most fearsome creatures to have walked the earth, she starts to feel like she jus oppened the gates to something far grater and complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**From the Shadow isles they Came**

Louise gripped her wand tighter when she heard her name being called.

The time had come to prove to herself and others who she was, the true potential that she held within her.

Today she would summon a familiar.

One of the most essential and important steps on her academic career.

She moved from her spot, ignoring the hushed critiques, the giggles and some of the glares directed her way.

The closer she got to where her professor was the louder these whispers became.

"The Zero summoning a familiar? Don't make me laugh!"

"I don't think you can summon an explosion as your familiar"

"Shouldn't we take cover?"

"Oh Brimmir, you're like, so right!"

Those words hurt her but she never let it show.

After today all of that would change, she would show them.

She would no longer have to sit alone the entire day, alone with her own thoughts, her guilt and memories. She would be surrounded by people and wouldn't be an outcast no more.

Her legs started to shake and her heart hammered against her chest. She breathed and looked at her professor who only nodded with a small smile on his face.

Louise smiled back, that was the only encouragement she needed.

She stared ahead and began the incantation, as power started to focus on the tip of her wand she could only hope her familiar didn't disappoint.

 **Somewhere else:**

The sound a battle and carnage filled his ears.

He flung his mace and broke the bones of his opponents, killing them instantly for daring to even attack him, worms like that didn't even deserve his attention.

He saw another hoard approach him.

He grinned.

He ran to them and without hesitation started to decimate them all, the sound of metal crushing bones was a pleasure to him.

With the last one crushed he turned towards the last tower that remained, the one thing that was keeping him from victory. He looked behind and saw his minions approach his location.

He snorted as he saw a foolish warrior approach him, the foolish warrior was trying to protect the las bit of hope they had.

Mordekaiser the Master of Metal, would show him just how futile it was to stand against him.

He stared at him daring the warrior to make the first move.

But he didn't budge he remained still staring ahead.

"You have lost Might of Damacia! Your allies are destroyed and soon I will claim you as my next kill"

Garren the Might of Damacia, didn't respond he simply stared.

Feeling a little irritated at being ignored Mordekaiser spoke up again.

"Your allies have all run from me, your half dragon destroyed the archer obliterated and not even your foolish sister could contain me, now all it remains it's to kill you!"

But Garren was still not looking at him.

"WHAT´S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Mordekaiser screamed with frustration.

Garren blinked "Oh, sorry I was having trouble with connection"

"Da f$%#?

Not wasting his opportunity Garren jumped from his spot, his ultimate ready.

"FOR DEMACIAAAAAA!" he screamed swinging his sword with his full might against the master of Metal.

Mordekaiser laughed as he tanked the attack and proceeded to kick the warriors A$$.

He parried the next attack like it was Dark Souls and with his mace he hit Garren's face.

Almost without health, Garren started spinning trying in a desperate effort to bring the life of the enemy down a little so that his allies could take care of him.

To Mordekaiser's (and Garren's) surprise it worked bringing the Master of Metal´s life to lower than half.

Enraged Mordekaiser smashed him against the ground, the Might of Demacia grinned at him before his body disappeared.

"Stupid piece…"

"HEY, watch your mouth that's my Brother you're talking about!"

Lux said angrily as she started to move her staff around, Shyvanna behind her ready to tear Mordekaiser to pieces.

"…...sorry?"

Lux answered by stunning the Master of Metal and letting Shyvanna tear him to pieces.

Lux smiled as Mordekaiser screamed in agony and yelled obscenities.

"NOOOOOBSSSSS, FIGHT ME 1V1 THEN WILL TALK!" he screamed at last as his body disappeared.

He was frowning when he revived.

He mumbled something along the lines of "Stupid Demacian scum" as he walked back to mid.

"Yo Mord!" Hecarim yelled, the undead centaur said as he approached Mordekaiser.

"What happened man? You were killing it!"

"…"

"Mord?"

"SHUT UP YOU PONY LOOK ALIKE!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"I SAID THAT YOUR MOM´S A MULE!"

"OH HELLLL NAHHH BRUH YOU DID NOT JUST SAID THAT ABOUT MAH MOMMA!"

"SHUT UP AND ATTACK THE TOWER CASUL!"

And with that both of the deranged Shadow Isles inhabitants ran towards the tower screaming.

Lux paled a little.

"Oh man they sure look pissed" she muttered under her breath.

"They sure do" a voice said behind her making the young warrior jump in fear.

Thresh cackled as he moved his lantern towards her "Sooooooooooooooooo you free to light up my lantern?"

Lux screamed.

The match ended uneventfully, both Mordekaiser and Hecarim managed to destroy the tower without much trouble, Thresh managed to find a ladybug in the middle of the battle.

Translation the Shadow Isles warriors felt good.

"Oh man that sure was good game right guys?" Hecarim asked as he looked at his buddies.

"Meh" Mordekaiser shrugged.

Tresh wasn't listening to them.

"If ONLY the other two would have done a better job the match wouldn't have lasted so long" Mordekaiser added while he glared at the other two that had been with them.

Ahri and Leona stood behind them not paying them any mind, chatting and giggling about something.

Hecarim rolled his eyes "Oh come on it wasn't that bad…"

"THE CAT LADY STOLE MY KILL!"

Ahri looked up "Did someone say my name?" she asked with a smile that made any man weak at their knees.

"I DID!" Thresh said.

"Oh, not important then" and she resumed her conversation with Leona.

Thresh cried.

Leona looked at the poor creature pityingly, she wanted to say something but Mordekaiser interrupted her.

"Yo, you guys, is it normal for a portal to appear out of nowhere and tell you some bulls$#% about a familiar"

All of them looked at Mordekaiser who had a portal in front of him.

"Yup happens to me every Tuesday"

Hecarim hit Thresh in the back of the head.

"You know I feel… compelled to go there" Mordekaiser said audible enough for his companions to hear.

Ahri stared at the Master of Metal horrified, granted she didn't know him that well but he was not a bad person (a big jerk but still somewhat nice).

Leona tried to reach forward and grab him before he did something stupid but was stopped by Hecarim.

"No! You might get sucked in yourself"

Leona stared at him like he was the dumbest person on the planet

"I'm a tank"

Hecarim blinked.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, but he is the general of the Shadow Isles and if anyone is going to help him is going to be me!"

And with that the unicorn charged forward valiantly ready to save his comrade from this portal thing followed by Tresh who did things because others were doing it.

What the duo failed to notice was that Teemo had left a mushroom on the ground making them trip.

The trio banished into the portal, leaving a shocked Leona and very confused Ahri.

"What just happened?"

Louise frowned as nothing happened, the giggles of her classmates growing stronger.

She felt a drop of sweat slide down her forehead, fear and anxiety clouding her mind.

"Oh Brimir, I really am a failure" she though sadly.

But suddenly the portal opened, Louise smiled feeling a sense of pride in her chest, she had accomplished it.

She had managed to do it even when everybody doubted her.

Her smile lessened when her portal started to shake and behave erratically, she looked at Professor Colbert for help, but he was too busy staring at the portal confused.

This was no normal summoning then.

From the portal green and blue fire emerged nearly blinding the audience who screamed and ran away. Of the students only Tabitha and Kirche remained (mostly cause they were interested in seeing what the Zero had summoned).

Once the smoke had cleared, three figures rose from the ground, making Louise gasp in fear.

A monster of a man stood before her, his metal armor shining brightly, but what disturbed her was the red unblinking eyes that he had, it was like he was staring into her very soul.

To his left stood what she could only describe as the Grim Reaper, his skull was set ablaze with green flames, the lantern on his arm emitted an eerily glow and his scythe moved around threateningly.

And lastly a horse demon, his upper half looked human, while the lower was that of a horse, his upper body burned with blue flames.

She tried to swallow the lump that had formed on her throat, she looked desperately at her professor, hopping that he would have the answers to this mess.

Colbert stared at them for second before his gaze turned towards his terrified student.

He moved until he was right next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss. Vallière you have to proceed"

"WHAT!? But professor look…"

"Yes Miss. Vallière I know, but once you have summoned your Familiar there's no going back.

Louise stared at the monster before and felt like crying.

Why was fate so cruel towards her?

She gathered up all her courage and took a step forward.

She was a Vallière and they never backed down from anything.

 **A/N: Yeah I know it's short but I wanted to try writing something both comedic and serious to get out of my writers block. Speaking of duality I want to explain that you that the Familiar of Zero will mostly play out the same, but the thing is that the events to the FMOZ cast will feel threatening and dangerous, but to the Shadow Isles guys… not so much, they're all undead monsters, stupidly OP (I'm looking at you Thresh).**

 **Thanks for reading this mad draft of mine. If it gets some attention I will continue it, but until then…**

 **See you on the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**From the Shadow Isles they came**

 **Chapter 2**

Mordekaiser felt… weird, he felt like he had been thrown in the washing machine then got hit by Lux with her ultimate and then got beat up by Leona, Darius and Nautilus at the same time.

Translation: he felt dizzy as S#%$, he couldn't see S #$ and everything hurt like S%&$

He somehow managed to stand up without vomiting inside his helmet.

"Can I even throw up?" he asked himself, after all he was a Lord of the Undead and technically he had died a loooooooonng time ago.

The Master of Metal looked ahead…

Well that did absolutely nothing he couldn't see anything, there was a pink blurry thing in the sea of green ahead of him.

So he decided to approach it, as he took some steps towards it, Mordekaiser heard the pink thing squeak.

Oh well you look at that he had stumbled upon a pink type of rodent, he would crush to see if it bled pink as well.

He tried to reach for it but his depth perception was all messed up so he simply had his arm extended like a dumbass.

Most men would have been embarrassed about having their arm extended trying to reach a pink mouse, but Mordekaiser was not most men.

He was the most powerful and respected being in the Shadow Isles, he had defeated thousands of soldiers and mages with just his mace and his Mad Skills™ so he would keep his hand extended until the mouse approached him or his vision cleared whichever was first, after all he had all eternity to wait.

Why was the mouse so damn squeaky?

* * *

Louise stopped breathing when the armored colossus walked towards her direction, his very step appeared to shake the land. She tried to turn back and run but her professor held her in place.

She stared in horrified awe as the monster extended its arm towards her, its long steel fingers looked sharp enough to cut her in half and his red eyes glowed eerily.

But then it stopped.

She expected him to retract his hand but he remained still, as if was beckoning her.

"Do not fear him" Colbert told her as he let go of her.

"He is calling to you, waiting for his orders he is your familiar and he would do as you say"

Louise nodded and took some tentative steps forward, the creature was staring at her and his eyes were following her every move.

"IT'S LOOKING AT ME!" she yelled at her professor.

Colbert simply nodded waiting to see what happened next, he wanted to help Miss. Vallière but deep down he was afraid of what might happened if they did not bind this beast to a master.

The beasts next to the metal man started to move, the green one even growled.

Louise wanted to cry, so she ran towards the beast and pressed her lips on the beast armor and quickly jumped away from him.

She looked up scared and to her immense relief runes started to appear in his armor, the metal man lowered his hand and looked at her.

"You're no mouse" it said his voice deep and powerful, he sounded displeased.

She could only stare at him in confusion "Excuse me…"

Colbert decided to step in.

"Greetings Sir my name is…"

"It's Lord"

Colbert stared at him confused.

"Excuse me?"

"MY NAME IS LORD MORDEKAISER AND YOU BETTER REMEMBER IT FOOL!" he yelled making both the professor and Louise jump back, shocked at his short temper and the might of his voice.

"L-lord Mordekaiser I assume you know why you're here, am I correct?"

Mordekaiser said nothing as he looked at the professor.

"I'll take as a no, you have been summoned to serve as Miss. Vallière's familiar, one who will serve until she dies"

"….. I have been summoned to serve a pipsqueak like that?"

"HEY, I'll let you know the Vallière family is…"

"Zip it I don't want to hear it, I'm leaving" he said as he turned around.

But when he looked around he realized something this wasn't Runeterra, he could feel it and see it.

He had walked all over that world, he had destroyed its cities terrorized its people (also played some kick ass songs when he was rocking it out with Pentakill but that was a story for another time).

This world smelled wrong the shadow magic was weak and the only other thing he could feel that was like him was… HECARIM AND THRESH!

They were transported here too?

My how odd.

"You can't leave, your souls have been…"

"ENOUGH! I understand what the ritual means" Mordekaiser said turning around to face Colbert who had a stern look on his face.

"I will remain" he said "For now"

Colbert let out a sigh, honestly he was expecting the beast to try to kill them.

"What is happening to them?" the metal man said as he looked at the other two creatures.

"I… honestly don't know, the summoning is only supposed to bring one creature not three"

"Yes… wait did you just call me a creature?"

Before the metal man could get angry Thresh decided to open his mouth.

"Morde that you, I can't see anything or feel anything and I think I ate some of the grass"

Louise looked at Mordekaiser

"Is it speaking to you?"

"Yes" Mordekaiser said not looking back at her.

Louise looked at him annoyed, did he not hear the part that HE was her familiar and HE was supposed to follow her orders, but because she was so freaked out by his appearance she would let it slide... just this time.

If he was going to be her servant she would have to teach him some manners.

As Mordekaiser inspected his buds he realized he had a quick solution for this situation.

"HUE HUE HUE!" he took a step back and activated his **Harvesters of Sorrow** on both Hecarim and Thresh.

The spell he used in battle was the short version of the one he would use now, a quick use of it only coated both him and the person he chose with metal making them hurt their enemies.

But if he had the time he could link the souls.

And that's what he did he linked his soul with that of Hecarim and Thresh, but the thing he noticed is that there was another soul that he was linked to, a weaker one.

He looked back at the pink haired girl that was looking at him doing his dark magic in awe.

"Pfft"

Thresh stood up followed by the Shadow of War who had a harder time stabilizing his four legs.

"Oh hey Morde who's the baldy and the cosplayer?" Thresh said disinterested as he cleaned himself.

Hecarim on the other hand looked confused as hell.

"Wait but weren't we…"

"My fellow Shadow Isles warriors for the time being we will remain here with this young…lady and serve her commands if they aren't stupid that is"

Both of them stared at Mordekaiser like he had grown a second head.

"Wait a minute why the f#&%..."

"SHUT UP YOU HAVE BEEN SILENCED!" Mordekaiser yelled

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT ABILITY!" Hecarim yelled back.

As the two beings argued Louise looked at the third one to see what his reaction to all this was, but Thresh wasn't looking at them he was looking at Louise who started to get really freaked out by his appearance

Thresh simply smiled at her and waved.

But because the only smile he had was psychotic killer it only scared Louise even more.

After the Master of Metal had managed to shut up Hecarim, who still looked upset about the whole thing, he turned to Louise.

"Now what summoner?"

Louise looked stunned for a second before she puffed out her chest

"We will head to my dormitory where you will wait for my command!"

"F&$% that noise" Thresh said, making them all of them turn to him

"I ain't sleeping with a minor" he said simply.

Mordekaiser rolled his eyes while Hecarim snorted.

Colbert who had been silent these whole time, took this as a chance.

"I think your room would be too crowded if they stayed there, we have an abandoned storage room that they could use"

"But professor when has a familiar not stayed by his Master's side, it's unheard of!" Louise argued

Colbert nodded "While I agree that it's unusual for a familiar to not be by his master's side the situation is special and I think that it would be the best course of action"

Louise let out a sigh.

"Fine, but I will show them my room just so they know where to find me and to assign them their first task"

Colbert nodded "Very well then, I'll see you later Miss. Vallière I will send a maid to direct your familiars to their room"

Louise nodded and turned to her familiar(s?).

"Follow me" she said as she started walking towards her dorm.

Hecarim greeted his teeth, he was no dog to be ordered around!

Thresh didn't care and started walking, he liked to run with the flow.

Mordekaiser remained silent as they walked behind the small girl who was telling them a detailed description of her day routine.

Mordekaiser only needed to know when she wakes up and the hour she goes to sleep, so that was the only part he paid attention to.

He knew that Hecarim was glaring daggers at him but he would explain his motives later, when there was no one to hear them.

He looked at the sea of green that was this world and frowned under the helmet.

It needed more Metal.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, was not expecting the first (embarrassing) first chapter to get attention, after all it started as something to help me with my writers block, as you can see by the bad quality of the first chapter.**

 **In this one I still try to keep the comedic edge to it but I was thinking about changing it to a more serious tone, because all the League of Legends characters are not… in character. For example Mordekaiser is an almost unlikable monster who has been around for a very long time, who died laughing even as he was being hit by spears and arrows. He was so powerful that he returned each time.**

 **Hecarim betrayed and lied his way to the top and his actions caused the destruction of the blessed isles (who will later become the shadow isles) and the creation of the ruined king.**

 **Thresh is a warden that enjoys torturing and hurting souls and he stole Lucian's wife.**

 **As you can see they are way (way more) darker then what I portray them, because this story is a crack comedy, but if the demand is high I can make it a more canon based story.**

 **It would have to be M rated, because I don't think it would work as a T rated fic.**

 **But that's only an option right now, I have no problem continuing the story as it is (only I would have to rework chapter 1) but I would like your opinion on the matter.**

 **Do I go darker and grittier or leave it like it is?**

 **Sorry for the long A/N and I hope that this chapter is better than the last one, see you on the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**From the Shadow Isles they came**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"The first thing you need to know about being a familiar is that you will do everything I say and you must put my wellbeing and image above everything else, this is where I live and I expect you to be here at my door at six AM sharp" the pink piece of $#%* said, making Hecarim want to cut her in half.

She didn't know who she was talking to, but if she knew…

Ohhhhhhh if she knew, she would be at his hooves licking them and begging for mercy, The Shadow of War was one of the most skilled warriors in all of the Shadow Isles, he was above Thresh in ranking and he was sure that he could take on Karthus.

But he respected Mordekaiser, which was the only reason why the pinkette still had her head attached to her shoulders.

No one had disrespected him like this before, not even Kalista (who he had betrayed and had every right on being angry with him, but details) would treat him in such a manor.

"Right now your first task is to take my laundry to the maids, then you can wonder around doing whatever you want until six and don't do anything that can cause trouble, you hear me!" she yelled.

"Yes were not deaf, just because I don't have ears does not mean I don't hear you know" Thresh said as he picked up the laundry.

"Dude even her panties are pink" the warden commented making Louise blush furiously.

"Why you insolent…"

"We will take our leave sleep tight don't let the bugs rip your arm out" Mordekaiser said as he turned around followed by his two companions.

"Wait I'm not done with… oh dammit all to hell" Louise said angrily as she slammed the door shut.

She took a couple of steps before she realized something, she just summoned three powerful beings that easily dwarfed every other familiar in both size and power.

She smiled a devilish grin, she could make them pick up Kirche by the leg and shake her around like a ragdoll.

Just imagining that sight made Louise all warm and fuzzy on the inside, so she decided that she would not punish the green monster.

She grabbed her riding crop and placed it in a small box she had in her closet.

"Sorry not today, but soon I will use you" the dominatrix in the making said as she closed the box.

With everything set and done she decided she would go to bed, today had been an exhausting day, she needed to sleep and make sure that tomorrow was different than the other days.

She would show them all how powerful of a mage she was.

She would make them stare in awe at her, she would make the regret every mean comment and gesture her way, letting her eat all alone.

She would regret the making her feel like she was worth less than garbage and when she had shown them all maybe… she would make a friend.

* * *

Mordekaiser had been walking for quite a while thresh and Hecarim behind him, finally getting tired that his leader was quiet, The Shadow of War decided to interrupt the silence.

"Morde where the hell are we going"

"I dunno I just felt like walking"

"You piece…"

Mordekaiser raised his hand to silence him, with a turn that made his cape turn dramatically with him he looked at them in the eye.

"I'm sure you have questions, the answers are simply, I have a new mission and that is to turn this land that is all messed up into a paradise like the Shadow Isles, there is no Demacia, no Noxus to stop us and these time these puny mortal will learn what it truly means to git gud" he said as he smashed the ground with his hammer.

Thresh clapped "Dramatic my Master but I have a question"

"Go ahead"

"If we are supposed to be spreading death and balance to this world the why are we… taking girls clothes to maids" Thresh said as he raised the clothes that had in his bony hands.

"Yeah I second that" Hecarim said as he crossed his arms.

"Cause without her we can't see anything or do anything" Mordekaiser said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the both said.

"Yeah sucks to be us, we just need to everything behind her back, her friends backs, her teachers backs and everybody that know her backs, sounds cool" the Master of Metal said.

"Sure, but that just sounds like laziness" Hecarim said as he let out a sigh, he got his leaders logic but man did he want to kill that little brat.

"Just promise me that when all is done and we make a portal to go back home, you will let me rule the Shadow Isles for a month"

"A week"

"Deal"

Thresh looked at them and rolled his eyes "Sure great bonding guys, but we still don't know where the washing machine is"

"Let's just track the soul of someone and ask them where it is" Hecarim said as he resumed his…walking

"Sounds like a plan let us proceed" Mordekaiser said as the three creatures form the Shadow Isles tracked down the soul of the closest living human being in the area.

That human being just happened to be Siesta, a maid who looked at the ground with a sad expression on her face, she had been having a terrible day so far.

First she burned her hands on the kitchen, then a noble girl simply dropped an entire set of clothes on her, no warning at all.

She was simply walking and the suddenly she couldn't see anything and fell to the ground only to hear.

"Be careful with my clothes peasant they're worth more than you!"

She simply lowered her head and apologized.

And to top it all off her back hurt like hell, curse her bust!

She had only wanted to go to sleep and forget all of it but noooo, life was not fair for peasants.

A professor popped out of the blue and said that he needed a maid to fetch some individuals and show them to the abandoned cottage in the back of the academy and because everybody was busy she had to be the one to go.

Siesta felt irritation start to rise in her heart.

She hated this, hated being looked at like if she was just a piece of the scenery, hated that people would never acknowledge her no matter what she did and she what she hated the most was that she needed this job so desperately.

And not just her but her family as well, she was the one that send gold coins back home, her siblings needed it.

Just thinking about them made her found new strength, she would fulfil her duties and make sure that they all had a chance of a decent life.

She smiled and raised her head.

Only to be met by a metal armor.

Siesta gasped as she fell to the ground for the second time today.

She let out a small pained whimper and looked up to see what she had bumped into, when she saw what was in front of her, she felt her heart stop.

Before her was what she could only describe as monsters, creatures from hell itself.

She wanted to scream but the air couldn't leave her lungs.

With only one option left she did the thing that might save her life.

She ran.

To her surprise she didn't hear anything chasing her, but before she could exit the corridor a chain wrapped around her and she was once more next to the creatures.

Siesta felt her eyes start to well up with tears, so this how she died alone eaten by terrible creatures.

She cried and lowered her gaze not wanting to see the weapon that would be her doom.

"Dude chill, were not going to hurt you" said the green one making her blink in confusion.

They could talk?!

"Are you… going to eat me?" she said fearfully.

The Metal one laughed and so did the Centaur.

"Nah you humans taste awful"

That was a relief! But then why did they want her?

"But then why…"

"Because we will use you" The Metal one said

OH GOD!

"You see we need directions"

…what!?

"We need to take this clothes to the washing machine so that they're ready for tomorrow or something like that, that's what the little girl wants"

"You want to… clean those clothes"

"Yes" the three said at once

"And… you're not evil?" she asked as picked herself up from the floor.

"I dunno"

"Yes"

"Define evil"

Siesta looked at them before something clicked in her mind, when she asked how would she know who the people she was supposed to escort where she simply received the answer of "They really standout"

"Are you the one that will be staying on the cottage next to the academy?"

She got a nod in response.

Curse her luck.

"I see, I… I was sent to show you the way to your sleeping quarters, my name is Siesta pleased to meet you" she bowed not wanting to be disrespectful to these…people.

To her surprise the Metal one introduced himself "My name is Mordekaiser, master of metal, ruler of the Shadow Isles, guitarist in Pentakill, pleased to meet you woman with the dumb sleepy name!"

Followed by the centaur.

"Hecarim, The Shadow of War, general to the armies of Mordekaiser, I am glad to see that at least some humans here know when to show respect"

"Sup, name's Thresh I'm what you call a warden, I torture bad souls as a job… and for fun!"

Siesta nodded at them.

"If you could please follow me I will show where you can find your room..."

"No sorry we can't do that you see clothes come first" she was interrupted by Thresh who raised the clothes that he had on his hands.

"But…"

"CLOTHES COME FIRST!" the warden said as he burned bright.

"S-s-s-sure I will t-t-t-take you there at once!" Siesta said as she took a couple of steps back.

Thresh stopped glowing and smiled

"Thank you"

Poor siesta could only nod dumbly as she led the three creatures to the where the clothes where washed.

She refused to look back at them, too scared to tell them that she was only supposed to take them to their rooms.

"Do you want me to carry that my lord?" she asked with hesitation not wanting to anger the Warden.

"Nah it's fine, oh by the way I'm no lord Morde is the one that is a lord" Thresh said making Siesta look at Mordekaiser in surprise.

"I prefer the term Master of the Shadow Isles but Lord is cool, a little bit dragged to the mud thanks to those demacians but is still kinda cool I guess" Mordekaiser said as he shrugged.

"But-but here being a lord is EVERYTHING! Those who are born into nobility have everything!" Siesta said as she stared at them not believing her ears.

"Well then they don't deserve that title, from where I am from you have to ear the title, if everybody lives of the glory of their ancestors they will become nothing in life" Mordekaiser said.

Siesta didn't know what to say she didn't think there was anyone like this on this land.

"You people are not from around here are you?"

"If the SHADOW ISLES was not a hint enough woman, no, we're not from around here" Hecarim said.

"Then why are you here?" she asked without thinking, realizing that she had been speaking to them as if they were her equals and that she had just asked a very personal question to a LORD she gasped and bowed.

"I'm so sorry! It's not my business to know I'm sorry I am so sorry…"

"You only need to apologize once fool!" Mordekaiser yelled making Siesta yelp and stand straight once more.

"Woman we were summoned, we are the familiars to an annoying little $&/$ and quit acting like THAT! I hate when people grovel at my feet, you should feel honored to be in our presence so don't waste our time and yours in apologies GOT IT!"

What kind of messed up logic was that?

"Yes sir"

"Good now take us to the washing machine so that we finish these side quest"

Hecarim and Thresh snickered under their breaths as they resumed walking, enjoying that their friend had snapped at a poor woman.

To the woman's credit she hadn't reverted into a child and started bawling her eyes out.

Just for that they would spare her of the DEATH that they would bring upon these land.

Siesta on the other hand felt her knees shaking in every step she took.

"This night cannot get any longer" she said to herself.

 **A/N: Small chapter to set up some stuff for the next chapter, oh poor Siesta.**

 **Honestly I love her character she is just so sweet and lovable… that's why she is paired up with Mordekaiser and the gang for the next few chapter. WAJAJA**

 **Sorry for the short update I promise that next chapter will be longer.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**From the Shadow Isles they came**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Ahri was not a very complicated fox… cat…something person, she wanted to be more like the humans, she liked cute things and being on the latest fashion trends, she preferred the chocolates with little things in them because in her opinion they tasted so much better than plain old regular not-stuffed with something yummy chocolates.

Oh and she also was loyal.

She would always help her friends and those she surrounded herself with.

So now that she had seen three people that she knew being sucked inside a portal to gods know where she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She freaked out

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT THE FFFFFFFFFFFFFF…"

"Ahri!" Leona gasped next to her

"WHAT!?"

"Language"

"NO YOU WILL NOT LANGUAGE ME RIGHT NOW SUN LADY, MY EYES CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I HAVE SEEN; YOU SAW THAT TOO DINDT YOU!"

"Yes, but we need to think rationally, maybe is just Bard"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHH; BARD SUDDENLY DECIDES TO BECOME A TELEPORTING JERK WITH NO WARNING I JUST SÑFADSLADGAF"

"Is that foam coming out of your mouth?" asked a genuinely creeped out Leona.

"No"

"I'm pretty sure that it was"

"Your mind was playing tricks on you, I am civilized"

Leona nodded and rolled her eyes "Riiiiight"

"Anyway we're getting sidetracked here, three people have been teleported to somewhere and we need to find out why"

"Why us?"

"Do you want to go on a wacky adventure all over Runterra asking people for help?"

"No…"

"Then we take matters into our own hands, first thing we find Karthus, he might have some idea of what to do"

"Ugh he gives me the creeps"

"Meh I suck the life essence of people to live I'm not scared of the Shadow Isles inhabitants"

"You creep me out Ahri"

"Heard it before, lets go to Karthus creepy place!"

Leona let out a sigh as she followed the overly happy fox…cat… F%$& something.

"Language!" Ahri called out.

"YOU CAN READ MINDS?!"

* * *

Siesta didn't like to brag but she was one of the best when it came to maid duties in the academy, she knew the different ins and outs of her job and was very efficient and diligent in it.

But she had to admit she was having a hard time cleaning the clothes with her hands shaking so much.

It would probably help if three colossal monsters where not behind her, their eyes glowing eerily as they tended to their weapons they had.

They looked so big and pointy she was sure they could kill her with just poking her with them.

She put the last clothe in its place and turned to them shaking.

"I-I have finished"

"Great, thanks" Thresh said and took the clothes from her hands.

Hecarim nodded while Mordekaiser remained silent.

"Do you… wish me to show you to your room now?"

Plesesayyespleasesayyespleasesayyes

"Lead the way" Mordekaiser said at last.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"R-ight away my lord"

She said and guided the creatures outside of the cleaning room, she was greeted by the cool air of the night, the sun had just set so some lights in the academy where still on.

As they walked they saw some familiars, a mole buried himself as soon as he saw the creatures, the other one was a fire salamander that walked close to them curious at the fire that Hecarim and Thresh had.

A glare from Mordekaiser was more than enough to make the creature stop in its tracks.

"My lovely lady I have never met a flower as beautiful as you" they heard somewhere around the fountain.

"That's…" Siesta said as she spotted her friend with a noble

"No distractions Sleepy, we must get to base, I mean home"

Siesta frowned "It's Siesta"

"Pfft as if that makes the name better"

"It was given to me by my parents, I find it quite beautiful" Siesta said defending her name.

"Where do your parents live?" Thresh asked with curiosity.

"The live in a small village far away from here" she said trying to sound as vague as possible.

"This world, how is it divided?" Hecarim said

"Well its divided in kingdoms like Germania…"

"Wait wait, I have the best question" Mordekaiser said stopping her mid-sentence.

"Do you know where the nearest village is?"

"Yes its an hour long trip if I'm not mistaken"

"HUE HUE HUE HUE!" Mordekaiser laughed and pointed at her with his mace.

"Can you get us there?"

"I-I… I cannot leave the Academy I will be fired and my family needs the money!"

"No one will find out don't worry and if money is what you need" Mordekaiser reached from his nonexistent pocket and pulled out a gold bar, how?

Master of Metal.

"I will give you one more, once we return and I promise you, you wont lose your job Sleepy"

Mordekaiser threw the gold bar at her, almost knocking the air out of her.

Siesta stared at all the gold in her hands in disbelief, this was more than anything she could ask for.

If she sold it, she and her family could live happily for a good couple of months!

And he promised more…

This was just like the stories her parents told her when she was a child, monsters luring away children with candy only to get eaten in the middle of the woods.

But… this was an offer she couldn't refuse.

"All right I'll take you to the village"

"Excellent! Where is the road so we start running?"

"The road is over there, but without a horse it will take a very long time"

Mordekaiser grabbed Siesta, making her scream, and placed her on top of Hecarim.

"Hold on tight" Mordekaiser said to her.

"What the hell Morde I'm no horse"

"If you don't do this I'll tell Soraka"

Hecarim raised a flaming eyebrow

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean"

Hecarim remained silent for a second.

"Hold onto me girl"

"HUE HUE HUE! Let us begin"

"It should be easy just follow this dirt road and OH BY THE FOUNDER SLOW DOWN!" Siesta screamed as Hecarim started to "run", followed by Mordekaiser who was doing remarkably well keeping up with him and Thresh who was lagging behind only because he got distracted.

"WHY DID THAT DUDE GAVE THE GIRL THE PERFUME AND WHY DOES SHE NOT REALIZE THAT HE IS A CASSANOVA?!"

"SHUT UP THRESH!"

* * *

"So Karthus where were you like two hours ago"

Karthus glared at the cat lady that was dressed in Caitlyn's cop uniform.

To his amusement it fitted well on the bust but it looked baggy on the back, which meant that he had won the bet he had made with Thresh.

He said that Caitlyn had a bigger… posterior than Ahri which enraged Thresh, but here he was once again proven correct.

He was truly the smartest person on the Shadow Isles, better than the Warden, better than Hecarim and maybe even better than Mordekaiser.

"Why are smiling creep?"

"I was just wondering why would you, a creature of the light care where was I two hours ago"

Karthus said, happy at his own ability to lie, he would NOT tell Ahri that he was thinking how knowing that her posterior was smaller than Caitlyn's made him smarter than his pears.

"I care because three of your people were snatched away by a portal right in front of me!" Ahri slammed her fist on the table, wincing not expecting it to hurt so much.

Karthus raised an eyebrow, three?

"And who would they be?"

"Mordekaiser, Thresh and Hecarim" Ahri said as she shook her hand.

Karthus was silent for a moment before he stood up and started laughing.

"Mordekaiser has disappeared, I am the new ruler of the Shadow Isles!" he said as he ran away.

Ahri stared at him in confusion as he ran laughing and giggling.

"Well he didn't know anything" Leona said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"I know! And I dressed up and everything!" Ahri pouted as they walked out of Karthus creepy abode, only to be met by Miss. Fortune who looked livid.

"WHERE IS KARTHUS?!" She said, her fists shaking in rage.

"He was giggling somewhere over there" Leona said as she pointed at the forest.

"Dammit!" she said and fired at the woods.

"Why are you upset?" asked Leona

"The bastard ran into me and said and I quote AND I QUOTE 'NEXT HARROWING I WILL KILL YOU FIRST WOMAN!' THE NERVE OF THAT BASTARD!"

Ahri nodded knowing how touchy the harrowing topic was for Ms. Fortune.

Leona didn't but she was smart so she didn't comment.

Miss. Fortune ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Where is Mordekaiser, we have a truce of sorts right now, he only attacks ships which are close to the shadow isles and I give him supplies every now and then, when I talk to him I'm sure he will put Karthus in his place"

"Yeahhhhh about that"

Miss. Fortune let out a sigh

"You're about to tell me something stupid that will make me want to punch a poro in the face, get it over with"

"Mordekaiser, Hecarim and Thresh have all disappeared from the face of the earth via portal" Ahri explained.

Miss. Fortune turned to look at Leona to confirm, The Radiant Dawn nodded sadly making Miss. Fortune's eye twitch.

"We have to find them"

"We?"

"Yes we, this involves me now, because if I don't go and force Mordekaiser to beat the ever-loving plasma out of Karthus he will destroy my place"

Leona and Ahri let out and OHHH

"So do you have any leads?" Miss. Fortune asked.

Leona shook her head "Sadly no, Karthus was our first lead, but he didn't know"

"Tch, well then we will go to one of the few people that might know"

"Who?" Ahri asked.

"The defender of Tomorrow!"

"….."

"What?"

"I wanted to ask Viktor, he is cooler"

 **A/N: Sorry for updating so late but I have been busy this past month, so have this small chapter as an apology.**

 **Hope you like where this story is headed, thank you for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

From the Shadow Isles they came

Chapter 5

* * *

"Do not open your eyes Siesta, don't do it Siesta, don't you dare do it, I will not… BY BRIMIRS MUMIFIED TESTICLES STOP GOING SO FAST!"

Siesta yelled as she saw the entire ground and trees become nothing more than a blur before her very eyes, she looked behind her only to gasp in shock as she saw that not only Mordekaiser and Thresh were keeping up with them but they were getting closer.

The light of the moon was making them look so much more threatening.

Upon seeing such frightening image Siesta had a short panic attack and closed her eyes once.

"This is just a dream Siesta, you will wake up in your bed with a lot of

job to do and then…"

"Woman" Hecarim said.

"Huh?"

"We're here, stop what you're doing, it creeps me out" he said and true to his words they were in then entrance of the small village, Mordekaiser looked at it and frowned.

"Well this sucks, it's small and quiet"

Siesta looked around and to her surprise no one was outside, usually at this hour the small village was full of activity, especially the bar but not tonight.

"Something is wrong, this feels… weird" Siesta said as she looked around, not even guards?

"Mordekaiser, I feel souls that need to be punished" Thresh said suddenly in such a serious and creepy tone that made Siesta's hair stand up on end.

"Lead the way warden, woman your services are no longer required return to your job" Mordekaiser said not bothering to turn around to look at Siesta who looked at the three figures in confusion.

"Souls?" she said to herself as she turned towards the road wich in all honesty looked way more frightening now that she wasn't passing it at blinding speeds.

She looked at her feet and then back towards the village.

"He still owes me" she muttered to herself and decided to track down the metal man.

Talking to him was far less scary than walking alone in the woods.

As she got deeper into the village she noted that there were some signs of destruction all over the place.

She gulped.

Could it be that THEY did this?

"No they couldn't I'm sure I would have heard something" she said.

Suddenly she felt a hand covering her mouth, she tried to scream and struggle but a punch to the gut left her without air.

She was dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

"Well you look at that, a maid" a voice that she didn't recognize said.

She was grabbed by the face roughly.

"He, you're cute and have a nice body I wouldn't mind having my way with you"

Siesta looked in fear at the figure, his features obscured by the robe he had.

She managed to free herself only to be pinned down once more.

"Don't you move peasant or else"

Siesta felt as if she had touched a burning piece of wood.

She started to tear up, a Noble.

She was going to be killed by a noble, the thing that she despised the most was going to kill her, defile her.

She closed her eyes and prayed for help-

And as by magic she heard the sound of a giant chain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Scream all you want for your time has COME!" Thresh said, his burning skull illuminating the once dark street.

Siesta turned to look at the man who had assaulted her and gasped, he was missing an arm and the stump was bleeding badly.

"HELP SOMEBODY!" the mage said as he threw a ball of fire into the air, creating a large explosion.

"Help will not come, your soul is MINE!" and with that the man was trapped in chains and Thresh brought him closer to his lantern.

His screams of agony echoed until they disappeared, leaving only the sound of the wind.

Siesta who had closed her eyes looked up to see Thresh who looked satisfied.

"All in the days work" Thresh said as he shook his chains, cleaning them from all the… remains of his last victim.

"You… killed him" Siesta said.

"Sure did, well his body is dead, his soul, uhuhuhu his soul is waiting for punishment" Thresh said with glee.

"You ran ahead Thresh, don't do that" Mordekaiser said as he arrived with Hecarim, both looking midly bored.

"Meh, don't worry I think he just called his friends or something like that" Thresh walked next to his companions.

Siesta stood up with trembling legs, almost falling flat on her face.

"Why are you still here human?" Hecarim asked.

"I can't- I can't"

"Mm I smell fear" Thresh said.

Mordekaiser snorted "It is normal for puny lifeforms to fear the clearly superior ones"

"He almost…" Siesta trailed away weeping softly.

Mordekaiser didn't say anything for he didn't care, Thresh was delighted in her fear so he remained quiet so he could enjoy the feeling and Hecarim… well Hecarim was cleaning his spear.

They let her sob for a couple of second before Mordekaiser grabbed Siesta and placed her behind them.

"Stay there and be quiet, we will have trouble if you died"

"What the hell?" they heard, making them turn around to see a crowd of twenty men.

Siesta gasped as she looked at the way they were dressed, all covered in robes which meant that they too where mages.

"Mo-Mo-MON…" his sentence was cut off.

As well as his head.

By a very precise throw from Hecarim who laughed.

"Oh man I missed killing things that actually bled!"

Mordekaiser snorted and started walking towards the mages, the fire mages didn't waste any second and started to throw his way a very potent wave of flames.

But one by one they were squashed underneath the giant hammer.

Bones, muscles and organs all turned into a paste against the floor.

"WE MUST RETREAT, EVERYBODY RUN!"

The rest said and started to run only to be met with an invisible wall.

"You cannot escape my box!" Thresh yelled as he started to decimate the people one by one with his chains.

Hecarim ran over people and beheaded the other.

Mordekaiser smashed them to bits.

And in less than five minutes the entire force of mages had been, exterminated.

"Pentakill" Mordekaiser said, his armor covered in blood.

"That was… pathetic" Hecarim said with a frown.

"They were too frightened to attack, if they had coordinated their attacks maybe they would have given more of a challenge" Thresh said as he looked around.

"This was nothing more than a group of rapist an thieves, nothing good" Mordekaiser said as he walked back to Siesta.

"But… only nobles can use magic" said the shocked Siesta.

Mordekaiser halted and looked around.

"So they were purging the week then, how foolish. If that is the nobility of this world then let me say that you guys need to GIT GUD!"

Siesta still shocked only nodded.

Mordekaiser snorted and grabbed putting her on Hecarim once more.

"Do not fear tiny one you're safe now, sleep" Mordekaiser said motioning to Thresh to do his thing.

Thresh didn't get it so he punched in the back of the head making her pass out.

"DUDE!"

"What? Do I look like a fairy to you?"

Mordekaiser let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Whatever we will give her a red potion I have"

"Not like you to act compassionate Mordekaiser" Hecarim said as they started walking back towards the academy

"OOOOOOOO SURE LETS BLOW OUR COVER BEFORE WE DO SOMETHING OF IMPORTANCE HERE!"

"…. I get, no need to be a jerk about it"

"Hey where did we leave the clothes?" Thresh said making both warriors pause

"Dammit"

* * *

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Leona, Ahri and Miss. Fortune where sitting in the comfy chairs in Jayce's laboratory.

The defender of tomorrow had been glad to receive them and offered them a cup of tea.

Witch Leona gladly accepted, Ahri added lots and lots of sugar to it and Miss. Fortune declined it because in her words "Tea is for sissies give some alcohol"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Leona was marveled with the technology of the place, this all looked alien to her, granted she did grow up in a mountain surrounded by nothing but barbaric warriors and snow and she was a bit isolated by being the chosen one of the Sun and all, but still it was really interesting and weird see all these bits of technology.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"BY MY DADS BEARD GET ON WITH IT!" Miss. Fortune yelled.

Jayce stopped his pondering and looked up.

"Oh sorry I tend to do that when I'm very intrigued by something, I think I cannot help you, as much as I wish I cannot trace the energy of something back to its origin, if I could Bard would not be a problem in League Matches, what I can recommend however, because these situation is more… well magical, that you ask some like Ryze, Le Blanc or Bard"

Miss. Fortune shook her head.

"Yeah figured as much but thanks anyway, I just didn't want to track down Bard and don't even get me started on Ryze"

Jayce chuckled "they both are hard to reach, if only they used phones"

Ahri giggled "As if, Bard would lose it in like five minutes and Ryze is not a guy I picture using a phone"

"What's a phone Ahri?" Leona asked in a hushed tone.

"I'll buy you one later" Ahri whispered back.

"Well we have to leave we cannot waste any time" Miss. Fortune said as she stood up.

Jayce nodded and accompanied them to the door

"Sorry about not being able to help, but I'm sure you will get to the bottom of this"

Miss. Fortune waved as he closed the door.

"Well we didn't get Jack $#%#" Miss. Fortune said with a frown.

Leona frowned but didn't comment at the pirate's foul mouth.

"Hey look its Sona!" Ahri said excitedly leaving the other two.

Sona was tackled by the exited Fox… Cat... other Ionian, and smiled.

Ahri might be childish and… a little odd but she was a great friend, she quickly retuned the hug and listen to her ramble.

She saw that two other figures where approaching them, Miss. Fortune and Leona?

"Maiden of Strings" Miss. Fortune said courtly.

"Good Evening" said Leona.

Sona waved at them.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Mordekaiser, Hecarim and Thresh have disappeared by portal and we need to contact Bard, Ryze or Le Blanc for help"

Sona put her hands over her mouth shocked to hear the news.

"So as much as Ahri would like to stop and catch up we have to leave, nice to meet you" Miss. Fortune said and grabbed Ahri.

But Sona stopped them.

Leona raised an eyebrow at the silent lady and prepared her sword… just in case.

Sona made horns with her hands which made Ahri nod.

"Yes Mordekaiser"

Sona pouted and started to pace.

Leona started to twirl her sword in the least suspicious matter and Miss. Fortune looked at the silent lady with curiosity.

Sona finally snapped her fingers and turned to Ahri with a smile.

"You will help us?"

Sona nodded.

"Awesome!"

Miss. Fortune said nothing because the more help the faster they got this over with but Leona frowned.

"Ulterior motives" Leona said under her breath.

"What"

"Nothing"

 **A/N: HAHA two chapters in two days, that's my gift!**

 **Hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**From the Shadow Isles the Came**

 **Chapter 6**

"I can't believe that some stupid perfume caused all this mess" Mordekaiser said with a sigh.

Mordekaiser looked at the fa… flamboyant man in front of him and couldn't help but sigh.

He was giving a speech, A CHESSY A$$ SPEECH!

GAH did he want to bore him to dead?! If he wanted to hear someone spew some nonsense out of their pipeline he would have stayed in Demacia and listen to Jarvan.

Witch by the way is as interesting as watching paint dry in Mordekaiser's opinion.

But he was being watched by the school, some maids, Hecarim who was half asleep and Thresh who was looking out of a window and his "master" so he decided he might as well show off.

So he waited until Mr. I Sparkle Because Reasons, finished speaking to add.

"You done?"

Poor Guiche stared at the metal man in confusion, didn't he just hear his declaration about how brutish creatures like him didn't have any right in this world or how he would not allow his honor or any lady's be damaged by such a brute?

He'll show him, he'll show this monster not to mess with his honor!

"Valkery!"

And with a flick of a wrist and a petal, his construction appeared.

Mordekaiser wasn't impressed.

The Valkery moved fast and hit Mordekaiser in the helmet.

"Take that!" Guiche yelled, making the audience clap and cheer for him.

Guiche smiled and decided it would be best to gloat.

"Not so menacing now are you!"

"Your thing is laughable boy" Mordekaiser said annoyed at the thing that was pushing his helmet, and he had just cleaned it.

"Huh?"

CLANG

With just one hit of his mace the entire Valkery was torn to pieces.

Guiche stared at him in confusion, but he had managed to hit him!

No matter this was just the warm up!

"I had planned to go easy on you but seeing as you think you're up for the challenge I shall unleash all of my fury!"

Four constructs appeared from the rose and charged at Mordekaiser who simply used his mace and demolished them.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Three hits from his mace and they where all reduced to nothing more than tiny pieces of metal.

With a tired sigh he grabbed the last one by the head and crushed it between his fingers like paper.

He then started to march menacingly towardsGuicehe, his red eyes glowing eerily, no one could say a word they were to terrified to speak, Siesta covered her eyes, she knew what he could do she had seen him crush people underneath his boot like they were nothing more than a bug.

She had been surprised to find herself back on her bed with no injury (but she did feel a minor headache, like she had been hit in the head) honestly she would have assumed nothing happened had it not been for the note besides her bed.

"Thx for the clothes XOXOXO THRESH; MORDE AND PONY"

Witch meant that the people she had seen get killed by them where real, she would have run towards the nearest authority had it not neing for the fact that they had saved her so right now she didn't know what to think of them.

So she kept her mouth shut, they had saved her so she would repay them by keeping their secret.

Louise on the other hand stared in terror as her familiar walked towards Guiche who was trying to come up with an excuse for his actions.

Thresh grinned and Hecarim looked hungrily at the encounter, waiting for his master to tear the fool to shreds.

Mordekaiser pointed at him with his mace and said.

"You suck"

And with that he walked away.

Leaving Guiche confused, offended, flustered, humiliated and more importantly confused.

Mordekaiser walked back to his companions and was met with what could be called wailing.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE USED YOUR COOL MOVES!"

"STOP GIVING ME BLUE BALLS IN EVERY BATTLE; HERE I WAS WAITING FOR BLOOD BUT NOOOOOOO YOU HAD TO SPARE HIM!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU FAMILIAR?! DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA IN HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE ALL ARE NOW?!"

Mordekaiser looked at them and shook his head.

"I miss matches"

* * *

Miss. Fortune stared at her newest companion in her trip to madness and wondered.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

Sure Sona was of great help, she knew exactly who to contact and get to the bottom of things.

The thing is that while she and the others wanted ask Ryze, Le Blanc or any other mage, Sona wanted to ask the people of the void.

And here they were being eyed by a wary Cho'Gath, Kha'Zix and Vel'Koz.

Vel'Koz was the first to speak.

"We know who you are but we do not like you leave our domain or we will end you"

Sona shook her head and took a step forward making Cho'Gath growl in anger, as he moved towards Sona his very steps shook the earth.

"Are you deaf, or are you simply suicidal, I will feast upon your bones if you don't leave!" Cho'Gath roared at her.

Poor Ahri looked extremely pale.

"So-Sona maybe it would be best if we, you know, LEAVE THE GIANT MONSTERS ALONE!"

Sona didn't turn around to look at her friend, she was currently in a staring contest with the biggest of the Void Creatures.

"STOP"

Both parties turned to look at a man running towards them.

He stopped and started to pant, his breath ragged.

"Ohhh God, my lungs they're burning, ugggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Malzahar the Prophet of the Void had arrived.

"Phew I think I'm good now" he said as he looked at the situation before him.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys Lady Sona and these other Bimbos need our help"

"BIMBOS I´LL SHOW YOU BIMBO!" Miss. Fortune yelled as she took out her gun and shot at Malzahar.

To everyone's surprise Malzahar didn't side step or tired to doge he stood there and took it.

Malzahar then wheezed and fell to the ground.

For a moment everything was silent.

Leona turned to look at Miss. Fortune.

"You just killed Malzahar"

"I know"

"You just killed the prophet of the void INFROT OF THE CREATURES OF THE VOID!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"OHHH SUREEEEE YOUR HAND ACCIDENTLY GRABBED A GUN AND SHOT A PERSON!"

Sona turned to look at Ahri who was in the middle of a panic attack

"ohgogohgodohgodImgoingtodieImtoyoungandprettytodieIdontwanttodiehelpmeHELPMERiotGamesplease!"

Sona shook her head and clapped her hands silencing everyone.

When all eyes were on her she turned to point at Malzahar.

Who was standing up, dusting off his robes as he grumbled about temperamental females and that he couldn't be killed because VOID.

They all let out a sigh of relief.

Vel'Koz felt a headache coming up and Kha'Zix decided he didn't want to assimilate these people into him.

"Anyways back to the topic at hand, dear Sona has informed me over the phone that something has caused a disturbance and a portal snatched away some of the Champions from Runterra" The prophet said.

"How did she tell you all this? She is mute"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that something has disturbed the balance of the void and somewhere in the unknown space, a little prick is using the void for their own gain, manipulating it to open portals from our space to theirs!"

Vel'Koz, stared at Cho'Gath who simply shrugged.

"If that's the case we could always search the disturbance and kill the one that is causing this unbalance"

"So that means you'll help us?" Ahri asked quietly, a cute pout on her face.

Witch didn't work on the creatures of the void who only knew hunger and hate.

"I think so we just need to…GAHHHHH" Malzahar was cut off.

Literally.

A bloodied blade materialized and soon after its master appeared.

Kassadin had arrived.

"You're a FOOOOOOOLLLLLL Malzahar, thinking that I will not track you down to this hole you call home to end you!"

"Kassadin, did you come here to loose once more!" Malzahar said shrugging off the wound like it was a paper cut.

"We shall see! DIE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The group stared in confusion while Cho'Gath let out an exasperated sigh.

"It happens every day, come back tomorrow and we might have some answers but I cannot guaranty anything, mostly cause I won't do it, they just opened up a new KFC close by and my new mission in life is to leave them without food in the first day, but maybe Kha'Zix will find something"

And with that the group left.

Ahri was tense from the encounter with the fearsome creatures.

Leona missed her nemesis Diana, she had also had battles to the end like that, it made her miss the good old day before that little B#&% became AFK for some reason, she wondered what was she planning.

Miss. Fortune only had WTF going through her brain and Sona…

Sona might not speak much but her mind was always working.

 _"I'm so close Mordekaiser, wait for me I promise I will see you again and finally tell you all that I feel"_

 **A/N: short little chapter, I like the void specially Kassadin and Malzahar their dynamic is fun to write, and regarding Sona well I dunno it mostly had to do with Steel Revolution by NarayanK, a brilliant story which is an inspiration for this one.**

 **Anyways let me know what you think of these chapter and thanks for reading!**

 **Au-Revoir!**


	7. Chapter 7

**From the Shadow Isles they came**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Ahri munched her food warily as she looked around in the place where the void creatures had set up a meeting, unsurprisingly it was a restaurant.

But what freaked her out about the place was the customers.

For some reason most of them where monsters, now, Ahri was no racist she loved to suck the souls out of every type of living and nonliving thing.

But, that didn't mean that she had easy time looking at them or being near them.

Next to her Sona was eating a salad, not looking up to see the pandemonium happening in front of her.

"NO YOU ARE NOT A CRAB!"

"YES I AM! How dare you say that to me?!"

"Because crabs don't walk like you walk!"

"That's a lie I walk like a crab!"

"No you do not"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"You walk in a straight line!"

"That's how crabs walk!"

"No they do not!"

"You have never seen a crab in your life and what you're doing is clear racism against my kind, you only assume things because you don't know Jack $#%&!"

"OHHHHHHHHHH FOR DRAGONS SAKE I WILL KILL YOU!"

"COME AND TAKE ME YOU SNAKE MOTHER#$"#$##!"

And with that the Rift Herald lunged at Baron Nashor, blood and venom flying everywhere.

How they even to manage to fit inside was mystery to Ahri, but she would take a note from Sona's book and ignore them.

Was the Rift Herald actually a crab?

"But he looks more like a giant bug to me" she said as she finished her meal.

They didn't sell souls sadly, but she enjoyed the burger that they had given her.

Sona also finished her meal and smiled at Ahri.

"Yeah I know, patience, but they said they would be here an hour ago and I don't like sticking around here to long"

She leaned forward and whispered into her friend's ear.

"I think I saw the trashcan move and grow legs, which does not make feel comfortable"

Sona giggled and shook her head

"I'm not kidding I swear!"

Just then the doors of the restaurant opened and a dreadful aura was felt by everyone inside.

A giant tried to make his way inside but the door were too small for him.

He stopped trying to squeeze himself through the frame for a second and the he destroyed the door and part of the wall with all his might!

The owner of the restaurant fell to his knees, tears streaming down his greasy cheeks.

"No not him" he said in a devastated voice.

Cho'Gath had arrived.

He marched to the man behind the counter, his steps unwavering his teeth snapping with anticipation.

Cho'Gath growled as he looked at him, the poor worker felt his body go completely numb, his legs refused to work as the giant eyes locked onto him.

He almost cried when the massive jaws of the beast opened and the huge teeth made their presence know, the entire restaurant was silent waiting to see what the devourer of the void would do.

"I'll have two number nines, a number nine large, a number six with extra dip, a number seven, two number forty-fives, one with cheese, and a large soda… as my entrance I will be back to order the rest"

The poor owner cried, knowing that today he would have to close his doors thanks to Cho'Gath.

Sona didn't get it so she simply frowned, now Ahri on the other hand almost threw up at the obscene amount of food he had ordered as his entrance.

Cho'Gath walked towards them and 'took a sit'

"Hello, sorry I'm late I had to deal with something back home, but anyways I have to thank you, there is indeed someone using the void for their own needs without our consent, we the people of the void are a very protective bunch, no one should be able to do it but, here we are and the worst part of it all is that we cannot pinpoint the location with one hundred percent certainty, it's like someone is clouding our vision and I don't like it" Cho'Gath said with a growl.

Ahri gasped and Sona frowned.

"So what can we do to help?" Ahri asked.

Cho'Gath shrugged "Well if you could get someone that knows a lot about magic to help us clear the fog that does not allow us to see that would be great"

"OH! We can do that!" Ahri said excitedly, Sona nodded with a smile.

"Cool, contact Malzahar when you find the person, now if you excuse me I have to finish my order"

And with that the devourer of the Void walked back to order his full meal.

Ahri giggled as she heard the scream of the owner of the restaurant.

"Well we are on the right track, come on we have to tell the others!"

Sona nodded and walked out of the restaurant with her friend.

She briefly wondered how her other friend was doing, the one that as gloomy a bit insane and loved to play music with her.

Sona felt a spark of fear in her heart, if someone was clouding the vison of the void creatures, then what was happening with Mordekaiser?

* * *

"I hate this, I hate you, I hate you too and I hate this world so much" Hecarim said as he and his friends waited for the principal to receive them.

Mordekaiser had gotten them in trouble once again.

Apparently someone told the director of the fight, probably professor Colbert, and now they were in some deep $#%&.

Well Mordekaiser was, but he had forced them to come with him.

So now the three giant creatures were "sitting" in the waiting room, being eyed warily by the secretary.

"She's not what she seems" Thresh said out of nowhere.

"Who the pipsqueak?" Hecarim said confused.

"No the one with the green hair, she is hiding her true soul" The Warden said as his flames started to burn a bit brighter.

"Hiding her sins in plain sight, but with a good cause, her soul would make a fine addition to my collection"

The Master of Metal brought a hand to his chin.

"If she tries something funny she is all yours Thresh"

"YAAAAAAAAY!"

"Your mood swings give me whiplash" Hecarim said snorting.

"Oh, I bet you prefer the calm and quiet people, like a certain someone I know"

Hecarim glared at the warden "What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know just saying how you seem to be so fond of the Star Child"

Mordekaiser looked at thresh in disbelief "Soraka? You like Soraka?!"

"NO I DO NOT!"

"You should have seen it Morde, this big buffoon smiling and laughing like an idiot and right next to him no other than Soraka herself I think they were eating some…"

Thresh got stabbed with a spear.

"Rude"

He commented with a frown as he tried to remove himself from the wall.

"Morde why do we have to put up with this, are you not a powerful general are we and that F$%$# IDIOT over there strong enough to accomplish our goal"

"We sure are but that would ruin the plot"

"De fuk"-"What I mean is that we could certainly run this place to the ground, burn the citizens claim their souls and bathe in their blood"

"Go on go on"

"I actually have a better plan"

Hecarim raised a flaming eyebrow

"Oh and what is that?"

"In our las expedition I ripped the soul out of one of our enemies and learned many juicy details, like the fact that this country is in turmoil and that trust in the royalty has been shaken, meaning that any noble could grab the power with a well-placed lie and some dirt on the opposition"

"And why should we give a rats A$$ about all that"

"Because we have a noble on our side"

"The pipsqueak!"

"Exactly, she just need some convincing and when we have the peoples trust"

"We unleash the mist right under everyone's unsuspecting nose!"

"The mist might work here it might not, but I would prefer we don't use the strategy of the Ruined King here, what I plan will get us back to Runterra and allow us to rule this realm"

"How?"

"The void is the one that got us here there is no doubt in that, only they exist between dimensions, but we are Shadow Isles warriors we twist things to our way, so what we need is fight the energy that brought us here corrupt it and then using the souls of some of the citizens open the portal and then at long last we can have peace"

"No longer will we have to be oppressed by anyone ever again, nor killed on sight because were different than them"

"See, now we just need to be patient and intelligent about the whole thing"

Hecarim nodded and let out a sigh.

"Not bad Morde, but I hate waiting and you know that"

"Desperate to go back to the Star Child?"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"Its fine really, she is nice to us Shadow Isles denizens"

"Yeah… she is something else"

"P#$$#"

"OH COME ON LIKE YOU HAVENT FELT ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

"Mordekaiser likes Sona, I know because he…"

Thresh was once more silenced only that this time it was by the mace of an angry Metal man.

"The maven of strings?"

"I'll cut you"

"I'm sure I'm sure"

Just then Louise stormed out of the director's office with a frown on her face.

"You're lucky that the director was so forgiving, you are only getting away with a slap on the wrist and that makes MAD HOW COME WHEN YOU SCREW UP NOTHING BAD HAPPENS BUT WHEN I DO IM THE LAUGHING STOCK!"

"It's because of your temper"

"MY WHAT; IM A RAY OF SUNSHINE B#$%&!"

"What is our punishment?" said Hecarim, fighting his urge of Neck Snapping™.

"Hmmph, you need to help around the kitchen" she said and stormed off.

"That's it? Really, slap in the wrist? More like hit by the full might of a lady bug"

Thresh nodded at his "SKULL IS ON FLAMES" buddy and looked at Mordekaiser who was in deep thought.

"She needs to be trained in order for our plans to succeed"

"Isn't she a mage?" asked Thresh confused.

"A mage in training I suppose; but I feel a dormant power in her, one that I wish to claim for myself"

"I call dibs on roasting the turkey!"

"Oh sure go ahead and ruin the mood!"

 **A/N: Next time, kitchen shenanigans and the training of a young mage in the dark arts of The Shadow Isles!**

 **So yeah, romance, that's a thing.**

 **Now; I'm not normally one to put that stuff in my stories but this time I felt like experimenting, but do not worry romance is not a main focus.**

 **Anyways ships are still up for debate so if you feel like leaving a pairing that you would like to see, I welcome the suggestions!**

 **Au-revoir!**


	8. Chapter 8

**From the Shadow Isles they came**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Viktor was not a complicated man.

Sure he liked to think that machines where better than humans and that everyone except him sucked a$$ and that one day he would be the one to bring order to the world with his machines and rebuild it as he saw fit because he WAS BETTER THAN THAT FA%$% JAYCE WHO HE WOULD KILL LAST BECAUSE HE ALWAYS MADE FUN OF HIM AND THOUGHT HE WAS INSANE BUT HE WAS NOT; HE WAS JUST MAD THAT EVERYONE ALLWAYS MADE FUN OF HIM AND KSDANIADSLIÑFN!

He was not complicated.

So when he saw a couple of women walking out of Jayce's laboratory a couple of days ago he did NOT feel jealous and just felt a little curious on why did people visited Jayce and not him, so he once again chose to do the rational thing of a genius of his caliber.

He started following them everywhere they went.

Hell he even followed them to the void somehow.

He was not really sure how but he did it.

He was that cool (in his mind)

So right now he was still following them as they exited the restaurant.

From what he had gathered Mordekaiser, the pony and the crazy warden where sent somewhere on the multiverse and they were trying to figure out how to get them back.

They had asked both Jayce and the void for help in their little quest.

Jayce, as in a machine builder.

"THEN WHY NOT ME!?" he cried in desperation, bringing all three of his hands to his head for dramatic effect, at the question that had been haunting him for so long (these like three days or something).

He was a machine builder too!

His name was the machine herald for Christ sake.

He could do whatever they needed him to do!

Just as he dropped all of his hands he realized something.

He had said that out loud.

Very close to the people he had being stalking.

"shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…."

The last thing Viktor saw before passing out was a yellow beam of energy heading his way.

* * *

Viktor woke up with a surprised yelp as he felt cold water splash all over him.

His arm and legs where tied to a chair and he could not see.

Oh wow.

How exiting!

He had being kidnapped, he couldn't wait to write this down on his notes when he got home.

If he didn't die that is.

He felt something being removed off his face and he was met with the frowning face of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She looked even cuter when she had her gun pointed straight at his face.

"Who are you?"

She was talking to him! This day was so exiting he could barely contain himself.

"I am Viktor the machine herald" he replied in what he hopped was a cool voice.

He added the little voice modifier to his throat so that every time he talked there was a little echo, making him sound way more imposing.

The woman frowned.

"I take it you know who I am, given the fact that you have been following us"

Oh

Well to be fair he only knew of Sona, Leona and Ahri.

One for being a celebrity the other for being the aspect of the Sun and the last one because she was voted number one on the "Furry girl" magazine that he had stolen form Warwick.

The wolf man had no taste.

She pressed the gun to his head, taking him out of his thoughts.

Oh yes, yes the answer, sure, sure.

"I know who the others are but I do not know who you are, I do not remember seeing you" he replied bluntly, he had discovered that honesty was the best.

People stopped bothering you when you were honest.

The woman lowered her gun, her hair covering her face as she looked down.

What was this feeling of dread?

Viktor was suddenly picked up roughly by the shoulders and stared into the eyes of a very, VERY, angry Miss. Fortune.

"SO I JUST BLEND INTO THE BACKGROUND! ARE THE OTHERS OOOOOO SO MUCH BETTER LOOKING THAT I JUST DON'T EXIST!"

Viktor found himself lost on what to say.

He had offended her somehow.

The machine herald didn't know how but he had done so.

He was most likely going to be terminated if he didn't act quickly, so he did exactly what he did before (because it worked so well last time) and spoke bluntly.

"N-no it's… it's not that really I was just busy trying not to get caught, now that I see you up close you're the most beautiful person I have ever… seen…. Really….. please do not terminate me I have to bring glorious evolution to the world and…" Viktor opened one of his eyes and was met by the blushing face of Sara Fortune who dropped him immediately.

Viktor let out a yelp as he hit the ground.

Well at least he was alive.

"Tch, aren't you a charmer"

"No I am an inventor"

"Still amidst all that machine building you most have learned how to speak your way out of situations"

Viktor frowned.

"I do not need that I'm the machine herald I speak only the truth, lies are for people like Jayce"

"Oh honest are you, then what do you like about me?" the fierce pirate lady said a small frown forming on her face as she remembered some of the comments she had gotten across her life, most of them having to do with her…assets.

Viktor for once looked embarrassed and looked down, which made Sara frown even more.

"I like your freckles and hair" he said quietly not daring to look up.

"Wut"

"YOU HEARD ME; DO NOT MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!"

Sara stared

And stared

Viktor at this point just felt awkward, the room was so silent.

A small giggle made him look up in confusion.

The read head was giggling.

That was confusing.

HIS NOTES WHERE GOING TO BE WILD THIS WEEK!

"That is very sweet of you" the pirate said with a small smile and a blush adorning her cheeks.

"Why I just said the truth?"

"Let just say your answer is refreshing, thank you, I needed that"

"You're welcome?"

A squeal made both of them look at the other side of the room where three girls stood.

"That was sooooooooooooooo cute!" Ahri said jumping and clapping.

Sara blushed harder and looked away, remembering that there were other people in the room

Damn her short temper!

"Really, I just felt awkward this entire time" Leona commented as she looked like she rather be anywhere else.

"Oh come on, it was cute, you felt weird because you are not romantic" Ahri said as she crossed her arms and glared at the woman.

The armored lady shook her head and said.

"He was following you"

"Oh yeah I forgot"

Sona slapped her hand against her forehead.

Sara glared back at Viktor.

"Why where you following us?"

Oh, yeah that, he had forgotten.

Hehe.

Well he was going to lie, screw his previous words.

HIS NOTES NEEDED HIM!

"I simply wished to study the anomaly that you have been studying as well"

Sona raised an eyebrow and Leona tilted her head.

Ahri on the other hand just smiled.

"You wanted to help us"

"Not really" Viktor said as he looked to the side.

They looked angry, better lie again.

"You see the energy that took you and your friends are looking into might not be an isolated event, what I think is that these anomalies will become more frequent and the more frequent they become the more dangerous they would get, it would come to a point when a singularity will be the inevitable outcome"

"HUH?"

Viktor let out a sigh.

"They will appear more often until they blow up our planet"

The gasps that he got as a response where more than enough to make him realize that they had bought his story.

It was a plausible idea, but the probability of it ever happening was very small.

Sara paled "So what you're saying is that whatever this anomalies are, they are dangerous"

"Yes"

"Oh well doesn't this JUST make things more interesting!" Sara said as she threw her arms into the air exasperated.

Leona untied him with her sword and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for warning us, your help is appreciated"

Viktor nodded as he adjusted his clothes.

This was a prime time to get out of here.

"Thank you for hearing me out, it is of most importance that this remains a secret we cannot let anyone know or mass chaos will ensue, I need to make some more research at my lab so…"

"Oh sure, when do we leave" Ahri said as her team nodded.

Wut

.

.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"You cannot follow me!"

"Why not?" Leona said confused.

"Because… because… my lab is in Zaun!"

Yeah that should do it.

No one wanted to go to Zaun, no one would follow him there.

He was such a genius, muahahahahahaha!

Sara smiled "Look it's really sweet of you to think of our safety but we can handle ourselves"

Ahri giggled "And I'm sure that if something happened you would protect your darling pirate at all cost, won't you robot boy?"

Sara blushed and looked away.

Viktor on the other hand only had one thing going through his head.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF'

* * *

Siesta was hyperventilating.

Now this was not a rare thing.

She sometimes had this attacks when the stress got to her, or when her novel got to a rather… steamy part.

But right now she was hyperventilating thank to the three beings that where in front of her.

Mordekaiser had demanded her help in the kitchen.

Originally they were just going to help the staff around but they had been… dramatic with their entrance.

* * *

 **" _Do you all want to die!" Thresh screamed as he opened the door without a warning._**

 ** _Green flames engulfing everything they touched._**

 ** _Hecarim appeared out of nowhere and started slicing every meat there was on the kitchen._**

 **" _FOR THE SHADOW ISLES!"_**

 ** _And lastly Mordekaiser entered the room, all the metal around him started to move and make noises that freaked out everyone._**

 ** _The three beings stood in the middle of the room flames and metal circling them._**

 **" _Kneel before me, Mordekaiser master of the kitchen"_**

* * *

Needless to say the staff and the chef had all hightailed out of there like their lives depended on it. (They might have)

So when the Shadow Isles denizens saw the kitchen empty they went to get help from the only people they knew.

Siesta.

And as she stared at the destroyed kitchen with meat all over the place she realized something.

Lunch hour was coming.

The students would be expecting food.

She was supposed to feed the entire academy.

With only the help of the three insane maniacs.

She started hyperventilating faster.

"Woman stop this nonsense and help us" Hecarim said with a frown.

"Sorry, I… I just need a moment"

"The moment is over"

Come on!

"What do you desire" she said at last.

She sounded so tired, they all thought with amusement.

"Explain to us what we're supposed to do with all…this" the Iron Revenant said as he looked around.

"Lunch hour is approaching and the students will ask the waiters or waitresses what they desire to eat, the orders will come to the kitchen and the food is prepared and later delivered, simple" she lied, it did not work like that but it was simple, they would understand that.

Siesta smiled, if they stayed in the kitchen and she managed the waiters and waitresses they might had a shot at doing this.

"I shall inform the waiters…."

"Yeah about that"

* * *

 **" _Do you all want to die!"_**

* * *

"Oh founder help me"

"I hope so, you will be our waitress along with…" Mordekaiser started to say as he looked at both his subordinates, Hecarim noticed this and pushed Thresh forward.

"THE WARDEN VOLUNTEERS"

"Yeah him, get to it, Thresh get an outfit you stand out dressed on your normal outfit, Siesta you look good like that, Hecarim help me sort out all this kitchen stuff and pick the meat from the floor"

Thresh nodded and ran out of the room.

Siesta stood next to the Master of Metal and looked at him surprised

"Does he know where we keep the spare uniforms?"

"Huehuehue no he doesn't"

Siesta heard a scream echo down the hallway followed by:

"Do you all want to die!"

This was going to be a long evening.

Thresh returned shortly after and to her surprise he looked, rather dashing in uniform.

Not that she would ever tell the warden, he might be offended and worst of all, it would be very embarrassing for her to say it.

"A little tight but I think I look straight out of a coffee shop novel, where I serve the main character and she falls for the charming and polite waiter" Thresh said as he passed a hand through his bones.

Siesta smiled, she had a novel like that once or twice, who knew Mr. Thresh was such civilized person.

Thresh picked a raw piece of meat and swallowed it.

"All right, when do we start partner?" Thresh said as he looked at Siesta.

"Oh… well… w-we should go now, it is costume for the waiters to be there before the students arrive"

"All right lead the way, my lady" Thresh said with a smile.

Siesta nodded and started to walk, a small blush on her cheeks.

Maybe he wasn't so bad.

As they exited the kitchen Siesta waved a group of gardeners that where passing by.

Thresh on the other hand jumped at them.

"Do you all want to die!"

"PLEASE NO MR. THRESH!"

* * *

"Morde?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to cook?"

"No, do you?"

"I never learned"

"Huh"

"What do we do?"

"It can't be that hard"

"I say we dich this job Morde, these people will never grow up to be strong if they are pampered all their lives"

"We don't want them to be strong, we need them to be weak for when we conquer them"

"A crap you're right, but still this is useless, people like us are far too good for this sort of job"

"If we're too good, then why do we not know how to cook?"

"Huh, good point"

"So?"

"We learn to cook Morde, for the Shadow Isles"

"Pantheon makes it look easy"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"…."

"…"

"Do we boil the fruits to make juice or…"

"I say we squish them, you with your mace and I shall do it with my spear"

"Brilliant Hecarim, that's why I made you my second in command!"

"No Morde, is thanks to your wise commands that we shall become Master Chefs"

"Indeed we're awesome, HAHAAHAH"

"HAHAHAH"

"Let's burn the meat for the burgers!"

"Don't we have to wait for the orders?"

"Pfft, waiting is for weaklings we shall serve them what I want, because I know better than them and soon they shall learn to appreciate my genius"

Hecarim clapped and moved next to his master, spear ready to cut food to smithereens.

As the dynamic duo prepared for the cooking, Thresh and Siesta where waiting for the students.

An awkward silence filled the room.

The only sound that could be heard was the one of a clock.

Tick

"…"

Tock

"…"

Tick

"So Mr. Thresh…"

Tock

"Yeah?"

Tick

"What do you like?"

Tock

"Torturing the souls of the damned and reading"

Tick

"OH WOW; one of them is certainly unique, isn't it dangerous?"

"Yeah, you can get paper-cuts from time to time I hate it when that happens, especially when I'm taking my lemonade bath"

"Lemonade bath?"

"Yep"

Tock

"…"

"…"

The door opened and the first student walked in.

A small girl with blue hair, her eyes transfixed in her book.

Siesta took the first steps but was stopped by Thresh.

"I'll handle this" he said with a serious tone.

Siesta nodded and returned to her post.

Thresh walked next to the girl and cleared his throat.

"HELLO AND WELCOME MAY I TAKE YOUR ORDER!" he yelled making the quiet girl look at him in surprise.

"…"

"I guess you want the special! Excellent that is my favorite you know I will have the chefs make it in no time! Would you like some fries with that"

"…"

"Wow, you must be hungry, I shall write it down, special two large fries and some onion rings, would you like something to drink?"

"Water"

"Excellent choice, I shall bring it to you in a…"

"Wait"

"What do you want something else, I would not recommend that you'll get fat"

"No, you" she pointed at him

"Louise familiar?"

"Yes and no, I am but one of the three entities that she has summoned, the name is Thresh by the way, want a bad guy punished I'm your guy! And I sense a desire of vengeance within you… if you want it solved just call me, Tabitha"

The girl paled and looked at him in fear.

"Do you want ketchup?"

"Yes?"

Thresh wrote it down and walked away as if nothing had happened while Tabitha remained quiet in her chair.

Could he truly mean it, could he make HIM go away?

She had no time to ponder this as Kirche arrived.

"Hello Tabitha! You would not believe what the Zero did today we were in class today right and then she…"

Tabitha smiled, she may not say it but she was very grateful to have Kirche as friend, she was truly something else.

"Excuse me, have you ordered yet madam"

"Look at this Tabitha! The academy became a restaurant!"

"Today's service is different because we had some problem with our staff please forgive us"

"No is fine, I will have whatever you think is good, surprise me!"

"As you wish my lady" the maid bowed and left.

"Problem with the staff, what could they mean, is something going on around that we don't know about? We should investigate Tabitha, you and me on a grand adventure!"

"Louise's familiar"

"Oh, really now" she said as a smile formed on her face.

A devious smile.

The one that she made when she was about to bother Louise.

"Even more reason my dear Tabitha, hue hue"

Tabitha shook her head but smiled.

This should be interesting.

Both females where interrupted by Thresh who jumped on their table and screamed

"Your food is ready!"

Tabitha was presented by a burger the size of half her body and some weird potato like stuff all very greasy.

Kirche on the other hand was presented with a dead rat

"Enjoy!"

"Excuse me, I'm not one to complain about food but why is there a dead rat on my plate"

"You said surprise me, duh"

And with that he hoped to the other table.

Making the students scream in fear.

"GIVE ME YOUR ORDERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Tabitha I shall eat from your plate, I don't think you will eat all that, will you?" Kirche added with a giggle.

"Don't underestimate me" the serious girl replied as she started munching on the fries.

* * *

"I want to speak to the chef!" Louise demanded as steam shot out of her hears.

Some of her classmates giggled under their breath, besides from the weird waiter the food was of good quality that made their standards so they had remained silent.

"Miss. Vallière, the chef is in no position to answer your…" Siesta started to say but was interrupted by the pink imp

"Oh he will make time! How dare he serve me this?!" Louise said as she signaled her plate.

A cake, in the shape of a zero.

"I'm sure there was no I'll intent, beside he has no time..."

"Out my way, I will make him pay!"

Louise pushed Siesta out of the way and stormed into the kitchen.

And to her surprise Mordekaiser and Hecarim where cooking… with the help of a thousand ghouls.

"Stir the pot, stir the pot!"

"You have to flip the patties quickly, by the ruined king, I've seen Villemaw move with more speed!"

Both commanders where yelling orders at the kitchen to busy to notice her.

"Excuse me" she said at last.

"What do you mean you're out of meat?!"

"Excuse me"

"If you don't have then find some in the fridge! And if there is nothing there kill the horses!"

"MORDEKAISER DO NOT KILL THE HORSES!"

"Touches a sore spot huh Hecarim"

"Hell yeah it does, it would be like if ate my own…"

"EXCUSE ME!"

The Master of Metal and The Shadow of War turned to look at the small child.

"Why is my cake in the shape of a Zero?"

"Because it's your nickname"

"No it is NOT!"

"Yes it is everyone calls you that"

Louise fell tears well up in her eyes.

"I don't like it you're supposed to be my familiars, to help me, not shame like all my classmates, do you know how it feels to be so alone I hate…I…" the girl started to sob and fell to her knees, unable to speak.

Hecarim rolled her eyes and walked away.

"All yours Mordekaiser"

The Master of Metal, did the first thing that came to mind.

"HUEHUEHUE!"

"Stop laughing at me!"

Mordekaiser smashed his mace next to her making her gasp.

"All right then, let's be serious then, child you're only weak because you want to be"

"That is not true! You have no idea how many times I have…"

"You have been doing it wrong, you have potential but not in the way these people want you to have, you're different and you will see in time"

"Do you really think that?"

"I know it and I shall prove it to you, I can make you the more powerful being in this academy second only to me and my accomplices, we shall discuss your training later but for now"

He lowered himself to her point of view.

"Chin up and don't let anything get to you"

"That's what I've been doing all this time" Louise said at last.

"Huehue then it shouldn't be hard to keep doing it, as an apology for the cake take this" Mordekaiser yanked something from a ghoul who simply moaned a little as his arms where ripped from their place.

A new cake stood in front of Louise, this one had the number one.

Louise smiled at the thought, she paid no mind to severed arms attached to the plate.

"Thank you"

And with that she walked back to her table.

As she sat down to eat she realized something

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID THEY DO TO THE STAFF!"

 **A/N:**

 **There you go I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter shall deal with the training of Louise and ZAUN! Expect appearances from Warwick and Urgot!**

 **Anyways I appreciate your comments and advice, they help me so much!**

 **I will see you in the next update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**From the Shadow Isles they came**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Louise didn't know what to think when she found a letter underneath her door.

No one wrote to her except her sister and that sort of letter was announced and delivered to her by the staff.

So it was most likely from someone at the academy.

Louise picked up nervously the letter, her imagination running wild.

Could it be from an enemy, a secret admirer?

A noble who had feelings for her but could not confess due to fear of his pears?

Maybe even… a peasant!

She gasped at the idea.

Her excitement and nervousness rose through the roof.

She quickly opened the envelope only to be met with disappointment.

"Pinkie, come to the woods we will train you do it before sunrise"

So it was just her familiars.

With a disappointed pout she crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it into the trashcan.

But the idea of training with them sounded interesting, beings of such incredible power teaching her spells and the like would surely help her progress.

So she grabbed her cape and wand.

The moon had already risen into the night sky.

Very carefully she exited her room, making sure to close the door behind her.

As she stealthy made her way deep into the woods, she noticed something.

She knew where she was going.

As if she was being guided.

Mordekaiser was probably responsible, she thought with a hint of nervousness.

Truth to be told she was still slightly terrified of him and his companions.

They might be slightly… silly but they were no doubt powerful warriors who could kill the most powerful mages with ease.

As she arrived at a clearing she couldn't help but to be shocked.

Mordekaiser, Hecarim and Thresh where waiting for her.

Not fighting, not bickering but staring at her.

Unmoving.

She gulped in fear as she made her way towards them.

"You… This better be worth it, it's not warm outside you know?"

Mordekaiser stepped forward "We do not feel cold, nor hunger little one"

She nodded and looked down.

"So this training…"

Mordekaiser chuckled and raised his hand.

Nothing happened.

"…"

Louise stared awkwardly around.

Hecarim coughed and Mordekaiser looked like was going to have a stroke.

"THRESH YOU PIECE OF %%$% THAT'S YOUR QUEUE!"

"Oh yeah right sorry"

Thresh raised from the ground his box and a single ghoul appeared in the middle.

"We want you to fight it"

Louise looked at them shocked.

"But… I can't kill…"

"It's not alive if it helps your conscience, the soul of this ghoul is long gone" Mordekaiser said as he pushed her forward.

"Once you enter there is no going back, use your power to destroy him do not hold back" was the only advice the metal man gave to the young mage as he stepped back.

Louise wanted to argue but a glare from Hecarim was enough to silence her, she barely knew the basics of magic and now they wanted her to kill something!?

She nervously walked inside the box, the ghoul staring at her lifelessly, a little bit of drool falling from his toothless mouth, Louise flinched at the sight.

The three beings behind her stood motionless, waiting to see who would be the first to attack.

Louise took out her wand and pointed it at the ghoul, her arm trembling slightly.

The ghoul took this as a sign of aggression and charged at her.

Louise let out a small scream and casted a spell its way.

The ghoul exploded.

Bits of everything flew in all directions.

The decomposing brain hit Hecarim square in the face who groaned in annoyance.

"#$%# my life seriously, I hate this"

Louise looked at her wand in disappointment.

"Reminds me of the Shadow Isles on Snowdown eve, blood and organs flying everywhere makes me feel quite nostalgic really" Mordekaiser commented as the box dissipated.

"Not bad pinkie you blew him up first try! I honestly tough he would bite you at least once" Thresh commented as he twirled around his scythe, cutting what Louise assumed was the stomach.

Louise shot him a frown but the feeling of disappointment that always followed after using magic refused to go away.

"Thanks I'm good at blowing up stuff, whoop, if that was a human I would have killed him" she said sadly as she sat down on the grass.

"OH NOT ANOTHER EMOTIONAL THING I HATE IT, IT RUINS THE FLOW!" Hecarim said as he walked away.

"Let me be horse man, I feel emotional!" the pinkette yelled back at him.

"Leave being emotional to other people, right now training commences, casting spells that don't… blow up seems to be your issue, I will correct that, or well at least try, I honestly don't care you just follow me" Mordekaiser said as he slightly swatted her in the head.

But Mordekaiser being Mordekaiser didn't know how to measure his strength, so he sent the poor girl flying forward.

With an unceremonious "OOF" the girl fell forward face first on the grass.

"FAMILIAR!" she screeched as she got up once more.

Thresh and Hecarim snickered.

"Are you all right Ms. Vallière?" a familiar voice said from behind her.

Louise frowned "What are you doing here maid?"

Siesta flinched at her tone.

"I was…"

"No never mind I don't care, if you were concerned for my safety or you were sent for me does not matter, get out of here now"

Siesta looked downcast.

"Sorry I did not mean to…"

"NO, no, no you're already making mistakes and we haven't even started!" Mordekaiser said as he brought a hand to his head.

"Excuse me, how does telling this peasent…"

"Oh my GODDDDDDDDDDDD you're so toxic, what are a summoner?" Thresh said as he threw a pebble at Hecarim for no real reason.

"What…?"

Mordekaiser shook his head "Step one of becoming a good mage according to The Master of Metal™ whelp, you don't know $%&# and you aren't $%&# as soon as you acknowledge that you can actually improve"

"But I am…"

"Get that whack ideas out of your dumb little pink hair, because to me you are nothing, Siesta here is actually more capable of casting a hex than you are"

Mordekaiser pointed with his mace at the maid who blushed and looked down.

"But she is peasant!"

"So? That does not limit her potential"

"Yeah and we like her more than we like you" Hecarim added.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

"Look weakling you need to understand that you are nothing to us and when you do, start to listen you are no noble here nor you are our master, WE are your masters and I am the teacher that you need to impress not some noble looking jerk got it"

"But…"

"GOT IT"

Mordekaiser eyes became redder and the grip on his mace became so strong that both Louise and the other three present could hear the metal cracking underneath his hand.

"…yes"

Mordekaiser visibly relaxed and nodded.

"Good, now the basics of magic and me telling just how off you are, you channel way too much power into each spell what you need is to stop putting so much energy into it"

Louise nodded and started to try.

Siesta looked at the interaction with curiosity.

She shyly stepped next to the shadow of war.

"Excuse me" she said quietly.

Hecarim looked down at her and glared.

"The hell you want?"

Siesta flinched but stood her ground.

"What does Mordekaiser mean when he said that I have potential?"

"Oh that, no he was kidding we don't know if you have"

"Oh…." Siesta said sadly.

Hecarim stared at her for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"But you could have, Morde just assumes that you do because you remind him of someone from back home"

"Someone?"

"Yes, a friend of his, Sona, he seems some of you in her"

"TWO BIG THINGS IF YOU CATCH MY COLD AYOOOOOOOOOO!"

Thresh was immediately punched into the woods by Hecarim.

"Anyway, Morde has a soft spot for her because she is kind like you and… more weak stuff like that, so yeah"

Siesta smiled "Sona must be and amazing person if Mordekaiser holds her in such high regard"

"Yeah she is truly something else, I bet there is no one who doesn't like her"

* * *

Viktor hated Sona.

She just kept glaring at him as if she didn't trust him or believe him.

Why?!

He was a trustworthy sociopath, sure he lied to them and was taking them to his lab in Zaun which was admittedly not the best place on earth and…

Yeah she had good reasons to glare at him.

He still hated her, she dressed stupid.

Viktor gave some coins to the captain of the boat that brought them to Zaun and marched outside.

He was so glad to be out of the water it scared him to no end.

"Hey Mr. Robot, wait up" Ahri said as she jumped out of the ship.

Viktor nodded and stopped walking.

He smiled under the mask, oh Zaun.

He had missed this place while he was away stalking Jayce .

"What are you going to do, stab me?" said a man before getting stabbed.

Just like he remembered it; stupid, dangerous, stupidly dangerous and dangerously stupid.

"This place sure looks… interesting" Ahri commented as a rat the size of a dog ran away with a piece of food that he found on the stabbed guy.

"Reminds of Bilgewater honestly it's just missing the sea monsters and ships, but this city has a green like thing going on for some reason"

"It's the chemicals, they are used for powering the city and sometimes if manipulated correctly they can be used to alter the human body" Viktor said.

Sona raised an eyebrow at the last part.

Leona on the other hand looked like she might have a heart attack.

"Where is the sun?" she asked quietly.

"Oh that, yeah the sun can't trespass the wall of smog that's in the air of Zaun, it's so dense that it doesn't move to other places and it only affects Zaun, no, do not question me about it, is science I swear"

Leona looked horrified at this revelation and questionable science.

As the group walked in silence on the streets of Zaun, Miss. Fortune noticed that quite a few people stared at them in hate but none dared to get close.

At first she thought that it might be because of Leona with her big sword and big A$$ shield but she noticed how their eyes darted at Viktor.

Was it respect, fear?

The red head couldn't help but to look back at their strange companion.

He had been acting different ever since they got to Zaun.

As if something might just crawl out of the shadows and kill them.

Sara walked next to him.

He turned to stare at her for a moment but then resumed his inspection of the city.

"You know I know that you don't want anything bad to happens to us but you should relax Zaun is not that bad"

Viktor stopped abruptly.

"What is…"

The machine herald hushed the pirate lady which earned him a glare.

"Something stupid is coming this way"

"What…"

As if by magic Urgot popped out of nowhere with a huge banner on his hand.

"We will make Zaun great again, going to build a wall and make Piltover pay for it!"

Viktor let out a disappointed sigh and tried to move past him.

"Urgot step aside I am on an important errand I cannot be…"

"No! Is because of people like you that Zaun has been infested by THIS sort of people!"

Urgot pointed at the group of ladies behind Urgot.

"Urgot you stupid crab mother$%$&% I am the MACHINE herald I do not care for humans"

Urgot rolled his eyes .

"Really now, so I bet you don't care if I shoot the ma SHOT GUN KNEES!"

Urgot prepared himself but was stopped by Viktor.

"NOT THE PIRATE!"

Ahri threw her arms up in the air.

"What about us!"

"… nor the cat lady, or the instrument lady nor the sword lady"

Sona felt a shiver go up her spine, they were being observed by someone else.

She turned around and to her surprise a young blue haired girl glared at her.

"Don't steal my look man is bad taste"

Before Sona could question the girl, she fired herself next to Urgot.

LITERALLY fired herself as a bullet by dropping some explosion bellow her.

"Hey what's up machine herald I heard that we were voting for Mayor of Piltover and that we have to impress you to be elected so I, Jinx, with my secretary here will do just that" she pointed at her weapon.

Viktor raised an eyebrow impressed, referring to machines as people got her some points in his book.

"NOT SO FAST BITCHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" a voice came from an alleyway as the Mad chemist, Singed, ran next to Jinx dressed in a tuxedo out of all things.

"I also wish to participate in this election, I after all am the most qualified person to participate in this just ask Warwick"

Ahri heard a scream of hatred from somewhere in Zaun.

"F%$& YOU!"

"See, backed up by the public"

Viktor brought a hand to his chin and looked back at the group he was guiding.

With a sigh he waved his third arm dismissively at them.

"As I told Urgot before I am in the middle of something important, we can have this discussion later and also what of the Chem Barons? What do they have to say?"

"Oh we killed them" Jinx said as she smiled creepily.

"…"

"Nah just kidding that comes after the election"

Viktor nodded.

"Seems logical"

"LOGICAL?!" Sara yelled at him.

"but never mind that now, step aside"

"Hehehe or what you will throw a laser at us" Singed said as he prepared his chemicals that he had hidden in his tux.

"Indeed I will I do not fear dead"

Urgot walked up to him and glared down.

"We are giving you a choice Viktor, or do you wish us to harm your… friends mmh?"

Viktor glared back.

"I only have one thing to say to you maniacs"

Urgot prepared his shotgun knees, Jinx grinned as all of her guns pointed at Viktor and his friends.

Singed giggled like an idiot and flexed ready to FLIP.

Sara gulped nervously and looked at Viktor, he looked ready and calm.

Despite the situation she blushed, he truly was different than anyone she ever met.

Sona and Ahri were hiding behind Leona.

Viktor shot a laser at the ground throwing dust into the air.

Viktor, the Machine Herald, Piltover's most hated person, Zaun's greatest hope turned tail and ran.

Sara stared in disbelief as Viktor ran away.

It took the group a second to get over their shock but once they did they immediately started to run after him.

Followed by the candidates of Zaun.

Viktor ran out of breath quickly and started to slow down.

"We are fine keep running!" Ahri yelled as she passed him.

Viktor wheezed.

"No… follow me" he really did not want to do this but desperate times called desperate actions.

Viktor ran the other way until he reached a deserted alleyway and soon the group found themselves face to face with a torn down house that looked like no one had lived in it for a long time.

Viktor cursed as he tried to find the key to the door.

"Not to stress you but I can hear promises of Walls and Explosion coming our way so you might want to hurry"

"GOT IT!"

Viktor flung the door open and ushered in his guests.

When all of them where inside The Machine Herald closed the door softly.

Sara let out a sigh of relief as she heard the maniacs run pats the house.

"That was close" Leona commented.

Ahri smiled in relief, but her smile lessened when she looked around.

"Who lives here?" she asked as she looked around, the place looked surprisingly clean and well taken care of, there was even some furniture around.

"This is my house, I haven't been here for a long time so sorry for the dust"

Sara blinked surprised, so he lived here?

Or well used to, the dust in everything meant that he hadn't been here for a very long time.

Sona sneezed as Ahri dusted the couch.

"Do you mind if rest here for a while?"

Viktor shook his head "Please do what you want, I have to find a way to get to my lab and then get you out the city safely, and after all that… I will vote for a mayor I guess"

Viktor grumbled as he walked upstairs searching for some old blueprints.

Miss. Fortune coughed as the dusting continued.

"Could you stop that you are killing me"

"I am not sitting nor sleeping on a dusty couch, my nine tails will get ruined" Ahri said with a pout.

Leona inspected the house and to her surprise she found a small picture hanging from the wall.

"Miss. Fortune do you mind giving me your opinion of this?"

"You call me Sara if you want sunshine, less of a mouthful" Miss. Fortune commented as she walked next to the Radiant Dawn.

Leona handed her a picture of a young man standing on a bridge in what looked like Piltover.

His brown eyes and shy smile where unfamiliar but the rest was all Viktor.

His sense of fashion was still terrible back then apparently.

"He looks…" Leona started.

"Cute" Sara finished with a small smile.

All of them heard a huge crash upstairs.

"Are you okay?" Ahri yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"The Machine Herald is fine, Glorious Evolution will resume once he recovers from his fall"

Ahri, Leona and Sara snickered.

Sona on the other hand stared out of the window of the house.

She could barely make out the city.

Night had arrived and the other side of Zaun revealed itself.

A wolf howled in the night.

Sona looked at the green clouds of the night of Zaun and thought.

Her friend was gone to a faraway world.

Sona frowned.

She would find him and save him, she bowed that.

As he had saved her a long time ago.

* * *

 **A/N: Not so much comedy in this one, I wanted to write a bit more of character interactions and lay out the emotions of some of the characters. Sorry if it feels off.**

 **But anyways next we will begin with the whole Familiar Festival arch and the introduction of royalty and on the other side of the multiverse Viktor must race against the clock to escape Zaun.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**From the Shadow Isles they came**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Viktor was pacing in his room, worry overflowing his circuits.

He was scared.

The great machine inventor, the bold experimenter and self-proclaimed savior of Zaun was sacred.

He snorted at how silly that sounded but in reality he was.

Here he was pacing in his room, his thoughts a mess because of emotion.

That's why he had stabbed himself in the brain a couple of times to lose all those pesky emotions.

And no he did not do that because he was depressed after his monumental defeat of "HE WITH A HAMMER WHO WILL NOT BE NAMED".

"F#$# Jayce honestly" he murmured to himself.

Now he was just angry.

Wait why was he afraid of again?

He stopped pacing and looked around his room to recover his train of thought.

He spotted a small red toy car and picked it up.

This had been his favorite toy, mostly because he had made it himself.

Beneath his mask he smiled and traced a finger over it.

The paint was coming off.

Viktor with his NOT compulsive repairing complex went to his workbench and started searching in the drawers for red paint.

Red.

Ah yes he remembered.

As he applied new pain to the car he mused on this problem that he couldn't solve.

The pirate Lady, Miss Fortune also known as Sara Fortune.

He placed the car on the bench and admired it.

Good as new.

This he could solve, a failing heart he could solve, he could solve death!

But emotions.

That's where he failed miserably.

And no one was going to help him on this one.

His dad had given him advice once but he really doubted it was trustworthy.

"When you meet a girl you have to do the old razzle dazzle, you go to her, dance with her for a couple of minutes, propose to her, get married the same day and try to live happily until you get killed in Zaun, cool right?"

Viktor clenched his fist.

"Yes, dad you eventually died in Zaun, I was too late"

And now here he was alone.

With no one to help him in his predicament.

Reality was funny really, here he was lamenting the fact that he was attracted to a girl who was only following him because of some messed up science that might or might not be true, trying to use this science to bring their heavy metal friends back and all the while they were being chased by the worst political candidates to date.

Viktor chuckles slightly and cracked his knuckles.

"Replace all your petty emotions Viktor, we need to find a way to our lab" he said as he talked to himself like a freak.

The sewers would be ideal, but walking in the radioactive dump of the sewers was not very appealing.

There was always…

"The river"

He shivered in fear.

Water, he hated water.

It was rough, coarse, irritating and it got everywhere.

Wait…

No wrong thing.

He hated water because he would go klsadfadsjgsñl if he touched it.

But sadly it was his best option, so he would have to get the boat and…

He did not know how to drive a boat.

"But there is someone downstairs who knows" he realized half amused, half terrified.

Viktor grabbed the small toy car once more and frowned at it.

"My reality is not meant to be shared is it?"

Obviously the car didn't answer back, which Viktor though was incredibly rude on its part.

"Screw you small red car, I will figure this out on my own!"

And with that he walked out of his room with a solution.

He will not touch on the subject further, he was fine alone and he was sure that she was more than happy on her world.

He was fine with his life how it was.

Stalk Jayce, watch infomercials about product he would never buy, build things, stalk Jayce again, feel bad about himself for exactly three minutes, yell at Zaunites for being stupid, write in his diary(his scientific notes) stalk Jayce some more because he felt like it and…

Yeah that was it.

Sad, but his.

Because that was how life was, different for each being.

To his surprise his guests where sitting in the living room playing with a bunch of cards.

"Yahtzee!"

"This is Uno"

"The hell it is!"

"…."

"Say that to my face again Sona I dare you, I double dare you musician M##$&%$!"

Viktor coughed into his fist to interrupt the very heated game of Poker.

"I have found a way to my laboratory, but sadly is through the river and I do not know how to drive a boat, so Miss. Fortune would you help me out in this endeavor?"

Sara nodded and stretched "This game of go fish was boring anyways"

Viktor turned to the others "I think there is still some canned food in the kitchen somewhere and if I am not mistaken there is a couple of old recordings you could watch, most of it is from Piltover so you will have excuse its stupidity"

Sona snorted.

Leona nodded happily and went to find food because she hadn't eaten anything since the entire world decided to throw her into a wacky adventure.

And to think she was sad about her free schedule.

Ahri on the other hand simply wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Sure, we will stay here, good luck on your date by the way"

Viktor said nothing and walked to the basement to retrieve his boat.

No, do not question why does he has a boat in his basement.

Ahri pouted and walked next to her pirate friend.

"Is it me or is he more defensive now?"

Sara shrugged "He has been like this ever since we arrived in Zaun"

Ahri smiled when she saw a tiny little frown form on the pirate's face.

"Poor little pirate lady, finds herself on a pickle, talk to mad man that she has a crush on or ignore it and let it flow like the winds of the sea"

"Winds don't flow, water does"

"Me no smart, but me is romantic"

"You is dumb and annoying nothing will happen"

Ahri rolled her eyes.

"Not with that attitude it won't, trust me I know my stuff"

Viktor reemerged dragging a huge boat from the stairs ruining the conversation.

"How are we going to get that to the river?"

"Transition line"

"Excuse me?"

"We will have to drag it all the way to it, but don't worry the river is close by"

Sara nodded and helped the Machine Herald in pushing the boat, she noted with amusement how she was actually doing most of the work while the mad scientist struggled to keep with her pace.

Once they were out of ear shot Ahri giggled, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Transition line" Viktor said out loud as he looked up.

"I still don't understand" Sara replied with a confused look.

"Its fine, just some mad rambles of mine, now the only thing we need to do is head to that small building in the distance, that house is abandoned and we can leave the boat there while we walk to my lab.

"Oh good, it won't take us that long"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"…."

"…."

Sara looked around awkwardly as she stirred the boat and Viktor resumed his staring of the water.

"That's one big fish" he commented absentmindedly.

"Oh really, what type is it?" Sara asked, glad to see an effort on his part to make a conversation.

"Catfish, that's funny I didn't think they could live in these waters, his head is the size my torso, that's crazy"

"….Viktor, move away from where you are"

"Why? Is only a fish"

And as if summoned a giant mouth emerged from the depths and swallowed Viktor dragging him to the depths bellow.

Sara rushed to where Viktor had been and took out her pistols.

She could see anything she realized.

Suddenly the water started to make bubbles.

Without thinking twice she shot at the bubbles.

Suddenly something was shot into the boat.

A mangled Viktor twitched on the floor.

"Boy I tell ya that was the least appetizing thing I could have swallowed, he was as appealing as cake in the rain"

"Get out of here Kench"

Tahm Kench laughed.

"Girl is good to see you around these parts, it is always good to broaden your horizons"

"I am not joking go before I shoot you"

"I am sincerely sorry my girl, I did not mean to upset you, I just chewed on him a little, but I see that I ruined the mood of your date and for that I am extremely sorry, as a consolation prize I will tell you that his thoughts are on you my dear…"

And with that the demon sank back into the depths.

Sara shook her head.

"Hey Viktor are you all right?"

"N~no" Viktor croaked out.

"Why? Are you bleeding somewhere or did he break your ribs... did he suck out your soul?"

Viktor managed to sit.

"He took away my mask"

Sara's eyes widened when she saw him unmasked.

His face was extremely pale, a couple of wires where sticking out of jaw line and big teeth mar was on his cheek.

"You're bleeding Viktor"

"I am?" he said as he raised a hand to his cheek.

"Oh i guess I am…"

"Are you…"

"I need to write this down in my notes, I haven't bled in months"

Sara chuckled and caressed his cheek "Yes you are fine"

To her surprise a very noticeable blush appeared.

"Y…Yeah… I mean… of course I am, I am me after all"

He said with a small awkward smile.

Sara chuckled, but stared at him.

"What are you afraid of Viktor?"

"Nothing…"

"You're shivering"

"It's cold it's Zaun after all"

"Viktor the water is almost radioactive I now know what it must feel to be a noodle in hot water"

"…noodles are good, have I told you that I like them"

"Viktor" she said with a glare.

To her surprise he flinched and wrapped his hand around his knees.

"The mask"

"What about it?"

"I haven't taken it off in so long… it feels wired"

"Weird"

"Yeah that"

Sara sat next to him.

"Who was the last person to see your face Viktor?"

"Jayce after he smashed my mask to pieces with his hammer"

"Before you used the mask"

"… my parents, I think they were the last ones"

"What happened to them?"

"They died"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be it was a long time ago and emotion are petty"

Sara looked at him in confusion "Why"

"We'll all my life when I have tried to put emotion into my work I have failed, no matter what it was I couldn't get them to work but when I started to think things in a cold manner I managed to do the impossible"

"What was it?"

"Prank Jayce"

"Oh for god's sake"

To her surprise Viktor chuckled "I am only partially joking"

Sara smiled at him.

"See you're opening up, that's good"

"Is it really, I have spent so much time doing the opposite that I don't think I can go back"

Sara grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Let me help you with that ok?"

Viktor looked at her hand and smiled.

"I would like that, thank you"

"Now let's go find the thing in your lab"

Sara said as the exited the boat.

As they walked side by side they both had the same thought going through their mind

'YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!'

* * *

"Huh would you look at that is a transition line" Thresh commented as he looked to the skies.

"So rare to see one of those this days" Hecarim replied as they stared at the anomaly in the sky.

Mordekaiser arrived to see both of his lieutenants staring at the sky like a bunch of dumbasses and shook his head.

"What is going on here?"

"We were just wondering why we sometimes feel like side characters in this when we are obviously the most powerful things to ever walk on this land"

"Yeah I feel that too sometimes, but no more"

This caught their attention.

"Sleepy has gone missing"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Who cares honestly?"

"She was kidnapped"

"So?"

"And I'm bored so I say we go kill some people and save her"

"…"

"…"

"You sure about this Morde?"

Mordekaiser nodded.

"Yes, she is one of the few humans here that I can tolerate and we need to stretch our limbs, I don't want to get cramps for not killing something in a while"

"I one hundred percent agree, let's kill stuff"

Thresh raised his hand.

"Yes warden?"

"What about the familiar festival?"

Hecarim snorted.

"How boring"

"I couldn't agree with the Horseman more, we will worry about that when the time comes"

As the trio talked about the "rescue" mission they didn't notice a red head spying on their conversation.

* * *

 **A/N: Would you look at that, is a transition line.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day! (Looks at calendar) $#% &.**

 **Whatever is still February so is all good….?**

 **Some mushy stuff on the Runterra side of things and a small teaser for next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading, I will see on the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**From the shadow isles they came**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Siesta frowned as she dusted off some of the possessions of Count Mott.

She let out a sigh for what appeared to be the only thing she could do since she got here.

Her fate made her feel sad and nothing seemed right in this alien place.

Her outfit made her feel uncomfortable, she hated how the count and his lackeys looked at her whit lust present in their eyes and she hated the looks of pity the other maids send her way.

"Soon it will be her turn" they whispered among themselves, sadness making its way into their voice.

"Death would have been a better fate"

Siesta gripped the edge of the table as she passed it.

"He is no man, he has changed ever since he managed to acquire that weird family heirloom; he has become a monster"

"Monster" Siesta said to no one in particular.

She knew monsters, beings of such unimaginable power that made her feel like a mouse.

But they had not looked down at her, they had shared with her.

Defended her from nobles.

And she could feel their anger at how the nobles treated others, they said that if she put her mind to it she could do things that no commoner should be able to do.

She smiled at how exited she had been that night.

Seeing Ms. Vallière train under the night sky and being told that she had potential.

A potential that no one, not even her friends, would have believed in.

She had been beaming that night when she returned to her room.

Only to be met by the sad faces of most of her coworkers.

With teary eyes they wrapped their arms around her.

Some said their goodbye's right there and then, they couldn't find the strength to say what had happened.

It fell to another humble maid to explain what had happened.

Her services where going to be sold to another noble.

Count Mott.

Once a respected but eccentric man of the nobility, turned mad magician who nobody wanted near but who had become necessary for the king for reason only know to the crown.

She suppressed a shiver as a scream filled the air.

Prisoners of war where being kept here.

She saw them go down into the basement in the dozens, none of them returned.

Siesta closed her eyes and tried to steady her nerves.

"Founder help me" she said.

The doors to the basement where busted open, making yelp in fear.

The count stood there a mad grin on his face.

"I have done it!"

He cackled and clapped, he took notice of Siesta and grabbed her wrist.

"I DID IT!" he yelled in her face and made her spin around in a sad imitation of a dance.

Siesta gulped and nodded.

"Congratulations my lord" she said quietly.

"I have made it through, only few more steps and I will break the wall" he let go of her and smiled.

"Oh that reminds me, as a celebration I have decided that tonight will be your night my dear!" he said as a smile that did nothing to comfort Siesta creeped into his face.

"Pardon me but I don't understand…"

"I suggest you wear something pretty my dear, or you can wear nothing at all, I don't care what matter is what happens after"

With those last he walked to another room leaving Siesta alone in her thoughts.

She felt a small tear start to make its way down her cheek.

A small sob echoed in the empty room.

Terrified, alone and helpless she could only ask that an angel would come and save her.

* * *

"Where is north again?"

"Is always right in front of you so if we keep walking in the same direction that's north"

"But what if you're looking in a different direction that me? What's the true north?"

"…."

"…"

"Is the one that you feel in your heart?"

"We are undead"

"Shut up you're making too much sense"

Mordekaiser rolled his eyes (yes the red things in his helmet) as his subordinates bickered among themselves.

Everyone knew north didn't exist.

It was just a lie told by deluded sailors from Bilgewater.

"So why are we hunting down Sleepy again Morde, is not like you care about her"

"True, but I was just hit with a terrible realization"

Hecarim raised an eyebrow.

"That she's the only human that I sort of tolerate in this world"

A silence fell on the trio.

"$&#$ me too, ok how do we find her?"

"We follow our undead, non-beating heart apparently"

Thresh was punched in the face.

"I think I can follow her soul, but she is deep in the woods so it would take us like a transition line to get there" Mordekaiser said with disinterest as they walked outside of the academy, making a point to ignore the screaming Louise behind them.

"I hate long walks" Thresh said with a yawn as he stretched his arms

* * *

"God dammit, already?"

"Shut up and look Thresh" Hecarim commanded.

The Warden rolled his eyes but focused nonetheless.

A strange energy was coming from the building, more specifically the basement.

"Souls, I smell them"

"Indeed, but do you also feel that?" Mordekaiser asked his tone deadly serious.

Thresh bared his fangs "I know that power"

Hecarim glowed brighter, his rage barely contained.

Mordekaiser growled "That's the Ruination Power"

"But why would the Ruined King…"

"He didn't, which means one thing, they stole it"

A silence fell on the trio, rage burning on their eyes.

Hecarim was the first to break the silence, he smashed his spear against the ground.

"THEY WILL BLEED FOR THIS!"

Mordekaiser nodded and raised his arm.

"Let loose, no mercy to guards or mages, but spare the servants… for now"

Hecarim screamed in rage and ran to the front gates.

He summoned his phantom raiders and broke it down to pieces.

"Who comes before me first!?" he bellowed as a horn alerted the entire mansion, guards poured out of the front gates only to stop in their tracks at the sight before them.

Terrified the guards tried to throw spears at him, but they simply bounced off his armor.

"Weak" was all Hecarim said before he masterfully impaled two of the closest guards and proceeded to wreak havoc on the rest.

Each swing from his weapon sent pieces of armor and flesh flying to the air.

"Charming, but the souls are being wasted" Thresh commented as he started to twirl his chains around.

"My turn"

A guard screamed as he was impaled by a green glowing hook.

"Stare deep into my lantern boy, for is the last thing you will see"

Thresh said as he ripped the soul out of the body and stored into his lantern.

"Who is next?"

The guards shivered in their boots and tried to stand their ground but where flattened by a giant mace.

Mordekaiser grabbed it once more and stared ahead.

"The guards are retreating inside, Hecarim, you know what to do"

The Shadow of War wasted no time and did as his master told him.

With his spear he broke down the door and turned to look at his companions.

"Couldn't you this Mordekaiser?"

"Yeah"

"…"

"…"

"..."

"…"

"…"

"…Screw you"

"Huehue, let's not dwell on that, we have a mansion to clear"

Thresh reunited with them, he was cleaning his hooks absentmindedly as he whistled a merry tune that he hear once.

"I thought that would have been harder, but from the looks of it this man those not employ magicians" the warden told them as he removed a piece of… something out of his robes.

"Maybe it's because I don't need one" a voice said from atop the stairs.

The Count stood there, dressed in his fanciest attire, a cup of wine on his hand.

"I have no need to hire them I am after all a noble, a very powerful one at that and now with the new power that I have, the one that I know you people came for, I am unstoppable" Mott said as he descended the stairs.

Mordekaiser rolled his eyes and dropped his mace.

"Ok, this one is for the dramatic entrance"

And before Mott could react he was punched back into the floor above, he hit the wall hard.

But to the Shadow Isles resident's surprise, he did not die, he got back up again and cracked his knuckles, he glared at them.

"You made me drop my wine"

The count gathered dark magic around him and his eyes changed color, Thresh paled and turned to look at his friends.

Mordekaiser looked ready to fight, obviously pissed that his punch didn't separate the man and his life, now Hecarim on the other hand had turned around and was heade on the complete opposite direction.

"Hey horse where you going, aren't you interested?"

"No"

"…"

"Why?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I don't care about a man that goes Swain on me, I care about what's down on the basement"

"What's in the basement?"

"I don't know but it feels powerful"

"Oh" Thresh turned to look at Mott who was now descending down the stairs in a dramatic fashion (again), and the back to his friend.

"You don't mind if I tag along right?"

Hecarim snorted "Sure, let's go"

"SEEEEEEEEE YA MORDE HAVE FUN!"

Mordekaiser nodded absent mindedly and dropped his amce to the ground.

"Ah, do you presume to fight me bare handed?"

"Yup"

"Do you really think you can't take me on?"

"Yup"

"Are you… stupid?" the count asked with a raised eyebrow and small smirk on his lips.

"Yup… no wait what the hell, ARGH you will pay for that!"

The giant tin can of a man jumped into the magician and to his surprise, the count dodged effortlessly, making the Iron Revenant smash into the wall.

"You're too slow, come step it up"

"…... really?"

Mordekaiser felt a not existing vein pop, he stood back up and glared at Mott.

"IT'S ON NOW YOU B#$CH!"

Mordekaiser stopped a magic blow from the count and countered with an attack of his own, summoning shards of metal from the now shattered door, he blasted them into the unsuspecting Count.

They impacted but did little damage.

The count smirked "So pathetic I could catch it with my eyes clos…URGH!"

Mordekaiser punched him so hard on the face that his own armor cracked, the count was sent flying into the next room, blood oozing from his broken nose.

"Now THAT felt good"

"You will pay for that you insolent cretin! Do you know who I am, the power that I wield?!"

"I don't care and in just a moment none of that will matter"

Mott screamed at the top of his lungs and used his dark magic to summon some ghouls to his side, the decaying corpses charged at him, but Mordekaiser swatted them away with ease.

He honestly had missed this feeling, fighting mano a IwieldmagicanduseitinafightbecauseI'malittlegirl, it had been since his little spat with Karthus if he remembered correctly.

But now that didn't matter, not when he had a face to turn into mush.

Mott had been spewing some nonsense out of his windpipe the entire time, it kind of sounded like Ezreal when he put on that God-Awful costume that Lux liked so much.

Galaxy protector his A$$.

Mott kept yelling throwing ghouls at him, some lightning and of course full concentrated dark magic.

Mordekaiser felt as if he was playing tennis with his hands and from the looks of it he was winning, Mott was exhausted, never having to wield that power before could be exhausting and the strain that put on your soul was monumental.

As the count fell to his knees he started to mutter something "I will not be defeated here, not when I am so close to finally achieve my goa…URGH!"

Mordekaiser punched him into the floor below, he keked for a bit, but stopped when he heard a scream from bellow, a scream that he had become accustomed to.

With a roll of his eyes he jumped down to where he had thrown Mott and to the surprise of only Siesta, Siesta was being held hostage by the mad Count.

"One more step and this little flower is gone!"

"Master Mordekaiser!?"

"Ah so you know each other, more reason not move you big metal monster, you will let me go or she gets it"

To emphasize his point his hand glowed green and he gripped Siesta by the shoulder, making her scream in pain as her clothes started to burn.

"Now you will move aside and let us leave"

Siesta felt tear roll down her cheeks as she looked at her savior in desperation.

Said savior looked more annoyed than anything else.

"Siesta, look at me, I am sorry" Mordekaiser said.

Siesta gasped, Mott smiled, Thresh sneezed and Hecarim sighed.

Before Siesta could even start to comprehend what was happening her arm moved on her own and she elbowed Mott in the face.

Mott groaned but still had his iron grip on her arm.

"Why you little… URGH THE THIRD!" Mott screamed in pain as Siesta kneed him on the groin, but she didn't stop there (even though she wished she could stop) she jumped and kicked him in the face while he was down, she then performed a grab that incapacitated the man and with a last twist she heard a loud "CRACK" echo in the room.

Siesta finally regained her body and turned to look at Mordekaiser, who was staring in amusement at her.

"YOU USED ME!" she screamed at his face.

"Yeah, but you got to admit that kicking his face in felt really good"

Siesta opened her mouth to speak, buit closed it, now that she thought about it that had been pretty cool, HAH! She had just defeated a noble! Suck it Jimmy from her village that told her that she would never do it!

"P-l-please, have mercy!" Mott begged at Mordekaiser's feet, the Iron Revenant looked at him, then at Siesta , then back at Mott and shook his head.

"You want to live"

"YES!"

"You will let us be?"

"YES!"

"You will stay away from her?"

"YEESSSSSSS!"

"Are you dumb?"

"YES…. Wait what?"

"PAYBACK YOU SACK OF $%&$!"

And with that Mordekaiser summoned his mace and smashed the Count's head into red pulp over and over again.

Siesta turned her face away from the violent display, she would stare at the walls and count the red dots!

Those where not there before, oh founder she was going to throw up.

Siesta turned to look at the door and to her surprise it was halfway open and a curious pair of eyes stared back at her.

The other maids!

The maid gasped and tried to close the door but Siesta stopped her, she heard her try to scramble but the loud THUD sound told her that she had tripped.

"I am sorry, I will not interfere again I am so sorry" the other maid recited over and over again, her head touching the ground as she kneeled before Siesta.

Who honestly felt that the entire thing was highly unnecessary, she turned to look back at Mordekaiser who had stopped beating the now long dead count, with curiosity he looked down at the kneeling maid.

"Who dat?" he asked as he started to walk towards them, Siesta felt the small woman whimper in fear and she quickly kneeled beside her, she gently caressed her head.

"She is a friend another maid that was kidnapped by the count!"

"Oh, ok" Mordekaiser said and with that he walked away.

Once the sound of his steps faded away Siesta felt the woman look up to her.

"The count is…?"

"Yes, he is gone, Master Mordekaiser took care of him"

"Master Mordekaiser is the scary man that just walked away?"

Siesta let out a small frown "Yes, he is, but he is not scary, once you get to know him you figure out that he is actually a good person, he wouldn't have come here to save me if he wasn't"

"He came to save, his servant?"

"Yes"

The woman looked up to her in hope "Would he let us serve him" she asked with a hint of desperation on her voice. Siesta looked at her and nodded weakly "I mean I suppose he would…" the woman didn't let he finish.

She jumped and ran "Oh what wonderful news, I must tell all of the servants!"

Siesta stood awkwardly in the middle of the hallway, deciding that it would be best to inform Mordekaiser of this strange development, she followed where she thought Mordekaiser had gone.

She found herself at the entrance of the basement where green mist had started to envelop the hallway, with a weary heart she started to descend down the stairs.

She heard voices, familiar voices.

"So then I was like KAPAW and the he was like NO PLEASE and then Siesta was like… oh hey Siesta"

Siesta bowed out of instinct.

"Good to know that you still know your place" Hecarim commented as he fiddled with a corpse in the corner.

Thresh snickered.

"Master Mordekaiser I am sorry to interrupt your story but, you see something strange has happened"

"Strange I tell you what is strange, somehow Karthus notes found themselves here, I have no idea how he did it but with the help of this stupid book he managed to copy the ruination power, of course it took him like a hundred souls to power the thing up but it worked, how in Aurelion Sols blue balls did he get this book!?"

"I…blue balls?"

"Forget sleepy, now that there is a source of power here I cannot leave unguarded but I don't want to stick around here for long, or else that little pink $%&% will be an earful once we get back"

Siesta brought a hand to her chin, so he needed someone to guard the place huh?

As if to answer her question all of the servants descended the basement stairs and kneeled before him.

"We are here to serve master Mordekaiser" said the army of maids and gardeners before him.

Siesta smiled and looked up to the giant metal man "I think the founder answered your question" Mordekaiser snorted but didn't correct her, he walked up to them and raised his hand.

"Rise and listen to your new Master"

Thresh hugged Siesta and started to spin her around.

"WE CONQUERED OUR FIRST CASTLE!"

Hecarim gave a halfhearted whoop of excitement.

Siesta gave a full-hearted scream of terror.

Mordekaiser smirked, Thresh was right the first steps to conquering this world had started.

* * *

Sarah had to admit that she had never had so much difficulty looking away from a person.

Most of the time all of them blended into the background or she ignored them on porpoise.

But she was having so much trouble looking away from Viktor.

It was almost as if he was an alien to her, she had never imagined him without the metal mask, she had always thought that his eyes where the color of his visor but she had bene wrong.

Green.

He had green eyes, black hair, pale skin and a shy smile that made her.

"URGH!" she kicked a random Zaunite.

"OH LORD HAVE MERCY THE WOMEN HAVE GONE CRAZY!" he screamed in panic and ran screaming bloody murder.

There was an awkward silence between her Viktor, as he started at her with curiosity.

Sarah blushed and looked down "Remind me to kick a sane person next time"

Viktor chuckled a little bit and nodded "I will, but please refrain from doing so, there is not much sane people in Zaun"

Sarah found herself smirking at the small joker, who would have thought that the machine herald had some jokes in him. As they continued to walk quietly down the deserted streets Sarah unconsciously found herself staring at Viktor again. His face was entrancing and she couldn't get her eyes off him. He had a small scar running down his left check and she was sure that head one on his neck.

Viktor saw her inspecting him and blushed.

Sarah felt a small smirk coming to her lips, so he had noticed, good that would make things easier, they were adults and she would be dammed if she let these dumb butterflies in her stomach get any worse, she just needed to talk to him and then…

She felt the butterflies get worse.

And the what?

"Viktor?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you about somethOOH SON OF A…" Sarah screamed as she was shot in the back by a rubber bullet.

"Is not nice to run away from the candidates, especially when your input is needed" said Urgot as he walked towards them menacingly.

Viktor quickly kneeled beside Sarah "Are you all right?"

"Yeah rubber bullet, I'll live"

"You should be grateful that I shot her with that one, me thinks that's an extra point for the Jinx!" the blue haired maniac screamed at the top of her lungs, the other two candidates looked deep in thought.

"I have none lethal weapons" Urgot muttered under his breath.

"Yeah me too" Singed replied

"NO ONE IS HURTING HER… OR ANYBODY!" Viktor said as he prepared himself to face the three crazed Zaunites.

Miss. Fortune stood up shakily, Viktor turned to look at her, there was determination™ on his eyes and she knew that he had this.

"Sarah go ahead, search for the blueprints beneath the big desk near the entrance, there is one called project P that's what you are looking for"

Miss. Fortune nodded and ran towards the lab.

Viktor let out a sigh and prepared himself, he would not hesitate, he had this he would not be defeated, he was Viktor the machine hera… "Viktor what building is it?" Sarah asked him, oh she didn't know!

"Biggest building on this street you can't miss it, thank you for coming back I forgot to give you the keys"

"Oh thanks, hurry up

"Sure, I will be there shortly"

HE WAS THE MACHINE HERALD! NOTHING COULD STOP HIM!

"What do you plan to do Viktor? Fight us" Urgot growled.

"Worse, I plan to interview, have a forum with you and talk like civilized beings!"

Jinx gasped, Urgot took some steps back and singed shook his head "You mad man" Singed told him, and Viktor couldn't suppress his smirk.

"Now we will start with the easiest of questions, why do you think you should be Mayor of Zaun"

"I WILL MAKE IT GREAT AGAIN!"  
"I WILL MAKE THINGS GO BOOOOOOOM!"  
I WILL EXPERIMENT ON EVERYTHIN!"

Viktor took a notepad out and started to write something down.

"Point for Urgot, he does not care for himself but for the betterment of the city, next question, do you have worked in a serious job before?"

Jinx shook her head, Urgot shrugged "I don't think noxian soldier counts" he commented under his breath, Singed on the other hand smiled and nodded.

"Yes I do"

"Would you care to inform me?"

"Sure I work part time as a doctor and chemist an excellent one at that just ask Warwick"

Viktor heard a loud "F$%"# YOU" from somewhere in Zaun.

But he still wrote down the point in favor of Singed.

"Point for Singed, now onto popularity, how much do the people like you?"

Urgot said nothing, Singed said nothing too but Jinx… oh Jinx had the biggest smile on her face.

"People LOVE ME!"  
Viktor raised an eyebrow at her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have so much Rule 34 and hentai!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"-_-"

"…."

"…"

"—"

"…."

"…"

"..."

"…"

"..."

Singed grumpily crossed his arms "I also have some..."

"POINT FOR JINX!"

Viktor said and quickly changed the subject "You are all tied, meaning that there is only one way to solve this problem of our, Zaun is for the strong so however wins the fight will rule Zaun"

Urgot chuckled, Jinx giggled and Singed cackled, all of them turned to look at each other, none of them wanted to loose.

"And with that I am off lady and gentleman I have pressing matters to attend to, do have fun ruling Zaun!"

"WE WILL" they answered as poison, led and rockets filled the air.

Viktor walked calmly in the streets until he reached his destination, the door was half opened so he knocked gently and entered.

He closed the door and then collapsed into the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" Viktor said to no one in particular as he grabbed his hair.

He hear a chuckle and looked up to see Sarah staring at him a small smile on her lips, she offered her hand and helped him up.

"Though day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, but I am better now that I am here, my sweet laboratory" Viktor said as he breathed in the smell, it smelled of oil, burned clothes and canned beans, just like he remembered! He walked to the generator plant and activated it.

"I found the blueprints you were talking about but they look like gibberish to me" Sarah commented as she handed him the papers, Viktor nodded and smiled "That my dear is because you need one of my machines to read it"

Viktor walked to a small corner of his lab and pressed some hidden buttons and as if by magic, a table rose from nowhere, the top of it emanating a light that illuminated the entire lab.

Sarah walked next to Viktor as he gently put the paper on top of it.

She could make out the words now, Project Portal or P for short, in case of catastrophic energy being spread all over Runterra use this machine it will tracks down the energy of something (or someone) and opens a portal to it in order to fix the anomaly, requirements: metal (duh), source of energy, Pure Hex Crystal.

Sarah blinked at the last one.

"What is a Pure Hex Crystal" Sarah asked curiously as she pointed at the figure on the blueprint, Viktor stopped his mussing and looked at it.

"Is a rare item that is only found in the desert of Shurima, I tried to find something else to make it work but I couldn't "

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed her temples "So that means you are going to Shurima, which means that we need to go back to my place to use my boat great"

Viktor looked at the ground nervously, now was the perfect time to leave, he could give the excuse that he would remain here building the machine why they acquired the material, it was the perfect plan!

"You… you are coming, right?" Sarah asked, a hint of worry on her voice, she looked so sad at the prospect of him not coming, that his words came out of his mouth without him thinking.

"Of course" and he smiled at her.

Sarah couldn't help but to smile back, both of them had the same thought in mind.

'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU$#%#%& this butterflies!'

 **A/N: Big chapter as a gift for the long wait, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **On the shadow isles buddies side they have taken the first step into conquering the world and on the Sona and company side they have their next destination in mind, now they just need to take a small detour which will TOTALLY end well. Thank you for reading, see you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**From the Shadow Isles they came**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Louise stared nervously at the sigh before her, the once mansion of a noble was now a terrifying sight.

Dried up blood decorated the outside walls, the front gate was destroyed and the door that led to the inside of the mansion had been reassembled with dark magic.

How did she know that it was fixed with dark magic?

Maybe it had to do with the faces of her three familiars being plastered on it, their eyes glowing eerily and staring deep into her soul, as if they were trying to read her thoughts.

Or maybe it was the F&%$ OFF written on the wall with green mist.

She just knew that her headache couldn't get worse.

Louise tapped gently on the door and awaited for a response, but none came. She knocked on the door but still nothing. Louise punched the door reputedly screaming obscenities into the door and her familiars.

"…. BY THE FOUNDER'S $#%&# I WILL KICK YOUR $#"$#$# I SWEAR ON ME MUM!"

Nothing.

Louise descended into a screaming mess yelling things into the wind that would make a drunk pirate from Bilgewater blush.

Siesta felt extremely uncomfortable looking at the midget throwing a tantrum in front of her, insulting Siesta's new masters, Louise's friends and apparently a poor soul from a store she visited earlier apparently.

"…I JUST WANTED TO BE ACCEPTEDD BUT NO ONE UNDERSTANDS MEEEEEEEEE IWALKALONELYROADTHEONLYONEIEVERKNOW!"

(Cough)

Louise blinked and stared at the incredible uncomfortable Siesta who smiled awkwardly at her.

"Hello again Miss. Vallière"

"…servant" Louise replied as if nothing had happened, but the small shade of red that adorned her cheeks made Siesta smirk, just a little bit.

"What is so funny servant? Explain yourself at once!" Louis yelled at her, but Siesta simply bowed at her, the small smirk still present on her lips.

"Please think nothing of it, my masters said that you would come sometime in the night but I didn't think that you would arrive this quickly, please follow me" Siesta said which made Louise huff, but she complied.

As she walked in silence she noticed a multitude of maids and servants fixing the halls and floors. Most of them looked relieved and slightly happy at something, which to Louise was baffling. Mostly cause some where carrying dead bodies to the basement.

To where she was heading….

"Oh my founder… these people were killed by… oh I'm going to barf" Louise said as she brought a hand to her mouth, Siesta put a hand on Louise's shoulder. The hand was promptly slapped away but Siesta didn't seem to mind.

"I would not worry about them, my lords will explain everything when we find them"

"Your lords?"

"IM A LORD NOW HAHAHAHAA" Thresh said as he opened the doors of the basement, grabbed a dead guard and disappeared into the depths of the basement once more.

Louise stared at Siesta then at the basement and then back at Siesta.

"Why?"

Siesta shrugged and started her descend down the stairs.

Louise grabbed the sides of her head and counted to ten.

Then she counted to fifty.

And then to one hundred.

Once she was finished she started walking into the basement and to her surprise the room was illuminated by a peculiar green light. Louise shuddered as the temperature suddenly dropped and the area around her started to feel more and more like dead.

Louis gulped as she continued.

"Karthus… you utter fool, this treason will not be forgiven…" Louise hear Mordekaiser say. Was he about to kill someone, had he already done it?

"This thing that you have created… it sickens me to my stomach" Louise gasped softly, what could make her familiar, a man who had boldly proclaimed that he was without guilt or remorse, feel ill by the action of others?

Maybe the count had dwelled on things beyond her comprehension? Things that the crown did not know about. She finally reached the end of the stairs and saw Siesta looking confused, Thresh uninterested and Hecarim shaking his head.

"Mordekaiser… what Karthus did… he did it for your good" Hecarim commented sadky as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

Mordekaiser ipped in half the book that he was holding.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR HIS HELP!" he roared making the temperature drop even lower.

"He…betrayed me"

"Now let's not go too far" Hecarim tried but was promptly silenced by a Mordekaiser.

"How could he?"

"And you're not paying attention to me"

"Even after I trusted him with far more difficult tasks"

"Why yes thank you Mordekaiser I also like how my hooves look today"

"He will not go unpunished"

"Sometimes I like to go into your throne room and rearrange the decorations because I know it makes you mad"

"The punishment I give him will be brutal and unmerciful"

"I miss Soraka"

"I bet you do lover boy"

Hecarim glared back at his master "All I am saying is that you're exaggerating, he simply wants to invite Kayle to your band is not that bad"

"You miss Soraka you can't talk to me"

"Like you don't miss Sona" Hecarim muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Louise is here"

Red, blue and green eyes turned to stare at Louise who glared back at them.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE THE ACADEMY WHEN YOU WANT!" she yelled at them.

Mordekaiser chuckled "So saving your world is not important then?"

"Say what now?"

"You see my master, the count had been killing people in order to recreate the miracle that happened back in our world, if these power was not kept in check by someone capable, like myself or my companion your world would have descended into a dark, dead wasteland"

Louise gaped like a fish at them and then turned to Siesta "Is this true servant"

"Yes, my lords saved everyone in the mansion, if they had not arrived I would have died at the hands of the mad count, is thanks to them that I live to see another day"

Louise bit her thumb and then looked around awkwardly "Then I guess I am… so-sor…. Adskfnasñf (cough) I AM SSSssrory"

"Well that's the most we will get out of you so we will take it" Hecarim said.

Louise snorted and looked around amazed at the mist that was flowing from what looked like to be a crack in the floor.

"So this is what Mott was trying to control, did he succeed?" Louise asked.

"Yes and no, he managed to recreate the ruination power from back home, but in such a miniscule scale that it's confined to this basement and he could not wield the power which is why he died"

Louise shook her head "I don't know how I will explain this to the Academy or the other nobles for that matter"

"Yeah about that… you won't" Mordekaiser said as he grabbed some papers from the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"This is our new base of operations and the outside world most never know that it exists, if some mortal got access to this power they would no doubt try to spread it or at least try to control it, which is impossible"

Louise frowned "But you can't just make this place disappear from thin air, people ask questions and the more powerful they are the more persistent they are with their questions"

"We know" the three Shadow Isles beings said at once.

Mordekaiser then showed her a piece of paper "This is a spell from back home, we shall use to relocate this place, then we will burn everything around the mansion"

Thresh then did some hand motions "Vanished into thin air"

Louise glared but didn't comment further.

"Still… you're a bunch of jerks, never caring about MY problems, like the familiar festival"

"We got that covered… take it away Thresh!"

"DON'T LOSE YOUR WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!"

Hecarim spawned some drums out of nowhere and Mordekaiser took out his guitar.

Louise smiled in what felt the entire day.

Maybe things would work out.

"WE WILLLL CONQUERR THIS WOOORLDDD!"

Louise blinked "What?"

"Is part of the song" Mordekaiser quickly assured her.

* * *

Viktor and Sara made their way back to his old home, both enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounded them at the moment.

When they got back home Viktor opened the door for her, Sara smiled gratefully and made her way inside. Only to be thrown out by a powerful blast of energy.

"Who in the ever-loving #"$# stained #$#$ biscuits has the balls to do that!" she yelled once she got back up. Viktor on the other hand was nowhere to be found. Sara rolled her eyes and walked inside both pistols in her hand ready to kill whatever had hit her.

The scene she walked into was bizarre to say the least Viktor was currently wrestling (and loosing) with a giant yellow robot, while Sona Ahri and Leona tried to turn off some weird machine that was firing lasers all over the place.

Miss. Fortune slapped herself once just to make sure that what she was seeing was real and then she charged in guns blazing. She targeted the robot that was attacking her friends first. Viktor would have to wait.

She shot at the generic looking robot in the head making it scream (yes scream) in what she assumed was pain. Leona didn't waste any time and with her sword stabbed him in the head. Ahri blasted at him with the magic from her hand and Sona did from her instrument.

To their surprise the machine blew up in seconds.

Leona whistled "Guess he wasn't as strong as we though, bit of an overkill really"

"Who cares, its dead"

"Was he even alive in the first place?"

"…"

"You're right Sona, the ethics of robot life are best left to Viktor and Jayce"

Sara let out a string of swear words and turned to see that Viktor had gone missing "Did any of you see where the giant yellow robot took Viktor?!"

"Yellow what? We've only have seen one robot tonight and is this one" Ahri said as she pointed at the scorched floor.

"But he was here just a second ago?"

"Yeah we really weren't paying attention"

"I NOTICED!"

"Your friends look distressed father" a robotic like voice said from the kitchen. Viktor was held in a bear like hug by the yellow robot, they couldn't see Viktor's face but from the sounds he was making he sounded like he was in agony.

Sara pointed her guns at the robot "Drop him or you end up worse than your friend over here"

"N-no wait… he is not bad" Viktor managed to wheeze out.

"Huh?"

"Unhand me now Blitzcrank!" Viktor said and Blitzcrank quickly obliged dropping him to the floor. Viktor hit the ground hard and Sara could have sworn she heard something crack.

The entire room remained silent as the Machine Herald lifted himself up from the floor, his face slightly purple from the lack of air.

"Ok, I think I am fine now, in another note, could you please explain to me what are you thinking?" the question was directed at Blitzcrank who stared down at him.

"I looked into files of family relationships, hugs are described to be important in building a good relationship with your family, I hugged you because you are my only family"

A chorus of "Awws" filled the room, but Viktor rolled his eyes "Well my son how about next hug you don't snap my spine in half?"

"Noted, less strength will be applied father"

Sara approached Viktor and tapped him in the shoulder "So, mind introducing him to us?"

"Have you never seen him on the rift?"

"Sure, but we never talk you know, professionalism and all"

"… makes sense I guess, sure this is Blitzcrank I invented him, he is like a son to me" Viktor patted him in his metallic chest.

Ahri climbed on top of Blitzcrank and pointed towards the door "Onward my new friend we're going in an adventure!"

Blitzcrank looked at Viktor "Are you going in an adventure father?"

"Yes, which reminds me I need to inform the rest of the… team?" he looked at the other for clarification, Sona gave him a thumbs up. Leona pouted "We should be called something cooler"

"… yeah that, we need to get to Shurima, but here is the funny part if we want to get to Shurima we first need to go to…"

"Bilgewater" Sara interrupted him with a small frown on her face. Leona brought a hand to her chin.

"Wasn't Bilgewater in turmoil over something?"

"Yes, let's just say I am not the more popular person right now, that and with the harrowing coming we might have quite the journey in our hands"

Blitzcrank looked at Viktor once more "I will join you father, I think this will help with my questions"

"Sure, go ahead… if that's fine with all of you?"

Ahri quickly nodded "I always wanted to be supported I never get to have that, IT'S MY TURN! COME ROBO BUDDY WE'RE GOING TO BILGEWATER!"

"Affirmative" Blitz said as he exited the door followed by Leona and Sona.

Viktor remained rummaging through his drawers, Sara reclined on the wall next to him and waited "looking for something?"

"Yes, my spare mask I swear I leave like five in each of my laboratories and hideouts"

Sara frowned and approached him, she slammed the drawer shut… with too much force making poor Viktor yelp in pain.

"IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO" Sara quickly said as she reached for his hands, Viktor hissed in pain which was kind of weird because he could have sworn he numbed his own nerves.

"It's fine I don't feel that much pain"

"No its not Viktor, you shouldn't try to numb yourself" she traced her thumb over his hand "Do you feel that?" she asked out of the blue surprising Viktor, he shook his head.

Sara let out a sigh and placed a hand on his face, which he did feel. Her hand was soft and for some reason it brought slight peace to his mind "I can't tell you what to do Viktor but as a suggestion, don't numb yourself no matter how bad things seem"

"I… I will try"

Sara smiled "Good, now let's get moving we have to get to that horrible dessert"

Sara turned around made her way to the door, once she had left Viktor touched his face with his own cold hands and looked at a close mirror. How long had it been since he had seen his own face?

He reached for the drawer once more and after some searching found a mask, Viktor looked at it for a moment. He pocked it and looked in the mirror once more.

"For her" was all he said and made his way outside.

Unknowns to him Sara had been eavesdropping, which was the reason she couldn't suppress her smile and small blush as they both walked behind their companions in a new adventure.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello long time no see, I hope this chapter has been to your liking I wanted to try and flesh out the events of the last chapter a bit more. So Mordekaiser and Co have now their first base of operation but also their shtick for the Familiar festival.**

 **On the other side of the multiverse, our brave heroines (and Viktor) get a new addition to their team and made their way to Bilgewater.**

 **Thank you for reading, if you notice any mistake or simply want to share your opinion please let me know.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**From the Shadow Isles they came**

 **Chapter 13**

 **New looks and beginnings**

* * *

Siesta raised an eyebrow as she looked at the now closed door of the barn. The last couple of weeks for her had been very… interesting, mostly because she met her new masters and ever since that faithful meeting her life had taken a different turn, a very weird turn. Because she technically now worked for her new masters she thought that she would stay with the new servants on their new fortress or as the liked to call it, "Their Lair", but they had ordered that she returned to the academy because in their words "We need you here for plot reasons" and then locked themselves in the barn they called their room.

Siesta respected her masters and thanked them for her new life, but they were a little bit… odd. Like really odd. Thresh grabbing a bird out of the sky and calling it emperor of the sands came to mind.

But she desired to express her gratitude to them nonetheless so she baked them a cake. She gently knocked on the door and waited for response, Hecarim was the one who answered the door, his blue flames making her take a step back "Yeah?"

"Morning master, I brought you some food as a way to express my gratitude since I really couldn't thank you when you saved me from the count" Siesta said as she extended the cake forward, Hecarim opened the door and motioned her to follow. Once she was inside Hecarim smashed the door shut. He grabbed the cake from her hands and placed it in a table that they had in the middle. He motioned her to sit down on a couch they had for some reason.

Siesta had learned to stop questioning them and the type of stuff they had.

"Good thing you came by sleepy, you will be the first of our servants to see the change in Lord Mordekaiser" Hecarim announced as Siesta tilted her head to the side. Thresh cackled as he appeared from behind the sofa, making her jump a little.

Siesta was about what to ask them what they meant, when the ground beneath her began to shake. Siesta gasped and looked around as all the metal around her started to quiver and the light started to dim around her. The mist covered her master's grand entrance, with a wave of his hands they all disappeared. Siesta let out a gasp as Mordekaiser now towered over her. His new helmet and armor looking more intimidating than the last one he used. But what caught her eyes the most was his mace, it looked bigger and far scarier if that as even possible.

He moved his hand towards her, his pointy fingers shinning in the dark, out of fear Siesta closed her eyes, but then she felt something brush against her nose.

"Boop" was all that Mordekaiser said and then he retracted his hand, making Siesta let out a confused whimper.

"Hehehe looks like the new look works guys! High five both of you!" Mordekaiser raised his hands, Hecarim and Thresh moved to high five him but Mordekaiser lowered his hands and bonked them on the head.

"You guys are to slow HAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Mordekaiser said as he twirled his mace around in the air and slammed it on the ground testing out the new armor. He looked at his exposed sides, flexed and smirked, call him undead Lord because he was RIPed.

Laughing at his own joke and admiring his abs a little more, he then turned to Sona "Think this will scare the kids?"

…..

…..

…..

…..

…

"WAIT WHAT THE F$#%!? Sona?!" Mordekaiser said as he looked at the blue haired beauty, Sona gasped and tried to get away from him but she slipped on nothing and almost fell but before she could hit the ground Mordekaiser gently caught her, Sona stared at him in confusion not really knowing who he was.

"Well I guess this is what I get for changing looks, hopefully this helps" Mordekaiser said as he pulled out his guitar and stroke a pose. A heavy metal pose.

Sona gasped and approached him once more, placing a hand on his much bigger one. She closed her eyes and focused and soon enough Mordekaiser heard a voice inside his head. "Is that you Mordekaiser?" the angelic like voice asked him, Mordekaiser couldn't help but to smile under the helmet "Yes its really me Sona, long time no see" the master of metal said as he smiled down at her. Obviously she couldn't see the smile, but Sona knew how to read him. Sona hugged him as best as she could and smiled up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I knew you weren't dead" she said softly, Mordekaiser scratched the top of his helmet and chuckled. "Nothing can kill me, so don't you worry, what did happen is that basically… I became a weeb"

Sona tilted her head "Huh?"

"I got transported to another world but I am ok… bored out of my mind, with Hecarim and Thresh nagging at me for every single little THING!" Mordekaiser said as he felt a vein pop on his forehead (it went through the helmet somehow) "But at least I had fun with the locals, they are king of dumb"

Sona smiled "I know how you feel, I also have been dealing with annoying stuff here on my end, we're working to find a way to bring you and the others back, but Viktor requires many things to make a machine to help you out"

Mordekaiser brought a hand to his chin "Yeah that could work, speaking of complicated… where the f$#% are we?" he commented as he looked around. It looked kind of like the realm of the dead (pattern pending), but instead of souls and rocks floating around, the stars twirled beautifully around them.

"I'm having another fever dream aren't I? I shouldn't have eaten that funny looking rabbit" Mordekaiser said to no one in particular, which earned him a kick in the shin courtesy of Sona which he surprisingly felt.

"Ok, I felt that, so no dream" Mordekaiser said and then looked at Sona, who looked as confused as he was. So if this was no dream and they were both here then that meant…

"Oh no" Mordekaiser said out loud and then started searching in his pockets for something, Sona gave him a funny look as he started throwing stuff out of his pockets. A rubber duck almost hit her in the face, she grabbed it and to her amusement it had a helmet which resembled Mordekaiser's old armor.

"Found it!" Mordekaiser yelled excitedly and showed it off to her, Sona raised an eyebrow at the label the small button had, it read "Cosmic plot progression button".

"Had it on me for a long time, never used it, guess I activated it with my new armor, never have flexed on this before" and to prove his point the Iron Revenant flexed making Sona giggle.

Mordekaiser then sadly looked at button once more "This thing works randomly so I won't be able to see you again for who knows how long"

Sona looked down sadly, but she understood, this was a once in a lifetime thing and she wouldn't be able to see her friend again for a very long time.

"Mordekaiser… I promise I will find you" Sona said as she approached him and grabbed his arm, Mordekaiser chuckled and squeezed her hand gently "Not if I find you first Sona"

She smiled and then she heard a small beeping noise coming from the button. "Time's up, see you around Sona… and please tell Jarvan that I said that he can suck MY D…"

Mordekaiser opened his eyes and he was once again on the barn, he looked around and then let out a sigh. "I hope I wasn't dreaming" he said as he tried to scratch his helmet. Then something collided with his hand. It felt like a… pot.

Mordekaiser looked at his hand and noticed that he had pot tied to his finger and his other hand was holding a candle. Mordekaiser saw red and destroyed everything he was holding "YOU MOTHER$%$%$$ TURNED ME INTO FURNITURE!"

Thresh appeared holding a coffee mug and wearing a red beret. "Not just any furniture, modern furniture"

That day Thresh was promptly introduced to Mordekaiser's new mace and Hecarim got a good laugh and Siesta was slightly traumatized.

The day was fun for everyone.

* * *

Sona gasped as her eyes opened and she was once again in a boat returning back to Piltover.

The rain and thunder drowning out the sound of the waves.

She looked around and smiled as she saw her friends still asleep, Viktor on the other hand was doodling in the corner. She didn't have much love for the machine herald mostly because she thought that he was insane, but she had to admit that maybe she had judged him too hard.

Just like she had judged Mordekaiser too hard not so long ago.

Viktor crumbled a piece of paper and threw it against the wall of the ship making sure to curse in language no one got. Sona shook her head decided that she had slept long enough. She even had bizarre dream.

She accidently made something squeak in her hand and she gasped in fright. She didn't remember holding anything before she went to sleep, carefully she looked down at her hand to her immense surprise a rubber duck with the helmet of Mordekaiser rested in her hand.

Sona jumped into the air as she looked at the duck and promptly went and kicked Ahri in the ribs, waking her up.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IT WASN'T ME!" Ahri screamed in fear as she looked around only to realize what had happened. Angrily pouting at Sona, she threw her makeshift pillow at her.

"I hate you so much, I was just about to… never minds let's keep this PG, what the hell has you all worked up Sona" Ahri asked only to be met by rubber duck.

"Hehe cute, do you have one of Thresh?" she asked as she held the thing on her hand looking at it curiously, Sona quickly grabbed it back and started to explain the situation. Ahri let out a confused noise once she finished and scratched the back of her head "That sounds ridiculous Sona not gonna lie to ya, but it's you so that means that it might be true" Ahri said and then looked at Viktor and Blitzcrank, she smiled at Sona.

"Luckily for us there is an easy way to figure this stuff out" said the fox girl as she made her way towards Miss. Fortune who slept peacefully, unlike Sona Ahri took a different approach to wake up her friend, she gently flicked her nose and waited.

Sara kept sleeping.

Ahri frowned and shook her lightly, when that didn't work she tried to talk to her but her only response was a snore. The fox lady let out a sigh, stood up rolled her sleeves back.

She then proceeded to do an elbow drop on the sleeping pirate, who quickly yelled out in pain and gasped for air. "What…the FU#$... is your problem" she said in between gasps of air.

"We found new evidence! A clue that will help us finish this quest sooner!" Ahri loudly proclaimed waking up a sleeping Leona. Miss. Fortune grumpily stood up and grabbed the fox girl by the collar.

"You better have because I am THIS CLOSE to grabbing my guns, shoving them where the sun doesn't shine and pull the trigger" Sara said as she glared daggers at the fix girl. Ahri let out a soft "eep" and gestured to Sona.

The silent lady complied and brought over the rubber duck.

Sara blinked and grabbed her gun "Hope you're wearing bullet proof underwear lady because you just pissed me off" Sara said as she looked murderous. Ahri gasped and tried to get away "WAIT! Please stop! I don't even wear underwear!"

After Sona explained the situation, she let go of the fox lady and let out a big sigh, she paced around the room for a bit before she looked at Viktor and his robot son.

"And how the hell do I approach this conversation, do I just walk up and go 'Hey Viktor my mute friend went to another dimension and returned with this ugly piece of $% can you please scan it to see from where in the multiverse it came from, thanks!', or do you people have any other bright idea?"

Ahri who was still terrified quickly shook her head "No, that sounds good"

Sara let out a sigh grabbed the duck and went to Viktor who was scribbling absentmindedly "Too big, too wide, too Jayce" Sara heard as she approached him, she gently tapped him on the shoulder bringing him out of his musings.

"Hello Sara" he said as calmly as he could.

"Father your heart rate has gone up I suggest you take your medications" Blitzcrank said, making Viktor glare at him and go red in the face.

"Son, please go count the waves and return only when there is land on sight" he said, Blitzcrank quickly nodded and went on his merry way. Sara looked at him with a cocky smile and Viktor only blushed deeper. "You scared me" was his lame excuse.

"Sure I did" Sara told him with a smile, making Viktor groan "Is my embarrassment the only thing you seek or can I help you with something… not that there's anything wrong with just wanting to talk… I mean is not like I wanted it…" Viktor groaned, grabbed his mask, placed it on his face and sat down on his chair.

"Please end my suffering" was all he said making Sara laugh, she grabbed another chair and sat in front of him, with one hand she grabbed his mask and removed "Now did we talk about back in Zaun, no more mask and I actually wanted to ask you something that has to do with… science… I guess"

Viktor immediately perched up "I am all ears my dear" he quickly removed his mask and gave Sara a wide smile that made her weak on the knees. She thanked the gods that she was sitting because she didn't know how she would tell him that what she was about to tell him was nothing more than pure nonsense without trembling like a little girl.

"You see… ehrm… Viktor, my mute friend went to another dimension and returned with this ugly piece of $% can you please scan it to see from where in the multiverse it came from, thanks!" Sara said as she shakily extended her arm towards him.

Viktor looked serious which made her trembling even worse but to her surprise Viktor quickly grabbed it from her hand and connected it to a machine he had brought with him, motioning her to help him, Viktor jumped around the table as he pulled wires and machinery from apparently out of nowhere.

"Normally this would require a lot of energy but luckily we are currently in the middle of a thunderstorm and when there is thunder there is lightning" he commented as he activated a machine that launched a metal pole into the air, lighting hit the machine reputedly illuminating the once semi dark room.

Viktor grabbed a massive cable and jammed it into a scanner like machine, Sara watched in awe as everything around them was illuminated by a blue light and Viktor activated the machine. He gently placed the rubber duck under the radar.

"I need you to push this thing down for me" he said as he placed a large red button in front of her, Sara nodded and waited for a signal. Viktor nodded and the machine started to begin its work. Sara was surprised by how much the button was fighting with her and it required almost all of her strength to keep it in place.

Viktor noticed this and lend her a hand, he placed both oh his hands on the button with her and used his third arm to operate the machine after what felt like an eternity the machine finished. They both let out a loud sigh and relaxed for a bit.

"Thanks Viktor" Sara said as Viktor nodded and jumped into the machine once more, he looked at the readings and shook his head in surprise.

"Impossible" he said out loud making Sara look at him in concern, he paced aroud the room for a bit before she stopped him "What happened?"

"My machine captured the information it even gave me numbers and everything but… my machine is not strong enough to translate it into coordinates" he said as he visibly looked concerned.

Sara let out a sigh "So there is no way to read it huh?"

Viktor flinched and Sara raised an eyebrow at him "What?"

"There is someone who has a machine strong enough to read this, but I doubt that he would help" Viktor said as he ran a hand through his hair, Sara noticed how the others started to get close to them.

"Who is it Viktor?" Leona asked innocently, Viktor stroke a supervillain pose and said "Jayce, the defender of tomorrow"

Ahri rolled her eyes "We have already asked help from him before it's not like we cannot ask him again" the fox lady said making everyone nod. Viktor shrugged "Sure, you can try let see what he says, but I bet he will say no"

* * *

"I will not help you" Jayce said as he looked at the machine in front of him in disgust. Ahri felt her jaw drop and Sara looked like she wanted to blow his face off.

Leona the more sensible of the group stepped forward "May I ask why Mr. Jayce, it's not like Viktor is here" and it was true Viktor had decided to stay on the outskirts of Jayce's lab and refused to go inside with them saying that it would only complicate things or worse turn them violent.

"Simple, I despise Viktor from the bottom of my heart my entire body cringes in disgust at every mention of the demented machine herald, a man so far gone that there is no humanity left on him, behind that mask there is nothing more than cold metal and hate for humankind"

"Oh come the #$%$ on!" Sara said shaking her head. Jayce let out a sigh "I know it sounds like I am just being dramatic my dear lady but I know that fiend better than everyone and he deserves every single piece of hate he gets, it would have been better for him to never be born!" Jayce proclaimed.

Ahri turned to look at Sara, she looked like she had flames in her eyes "Oh poop" was all the fox lady said before Sara slammed down her hands on Jayce's desk.

"Look here asshole, I don't care who do you think you are but that does not give you the right to talk about him like that, behind the mask there is a damaged man, who closed himself off because jerks like you kept making him eat $#%$ everyday, so get of your high horse and help us!"

Jayce blinked and then glared at her "You are talking like you know him"

"So what if I do" she barked back, Jayce reached for his hammer, Ahri groaned and placed both hands on her face "I could be drinking a nice cappuccino and signing K-DA posters but noooooo, I wanted an adventure"

Jayce illuminated the room with a move from his hammer "Then you are as vile and evil as he is, prepare for judgement you bi…"

"HOLD IT! Leave the girl alone" Viktor screamed as he opened the doors of the laboratory making everyone's attention turn to him. Jayce immediately forgot about Sara and went to face him, they glared at one another for a solid minute before Jayce lowered his hammer.

"I see that your sense of fashion is as atrocious as ever and look at your, pathetic is that a third arm, are you compensating for something"

"Says the one that build a giant hammer and called his 'toy', maybe you are the one that feels self-conscious about your tool downstairs" Viktor replied in kind, making Leona and Ahri let out a loud "OHHHH". Jayce glared at Viktor before he felt a smirk come back to his face.

"You can talk thrash all you want Viktor, but I am not the one that sealed away his face from the world, I bet you haven't taken that thing off ever since I bet you to a pulp and quick reminder" he smashed his hammer into the ground "there is a sequel in the making"

Viktor snorted and carefully removed his mask, glaring t Jayce with his own eyes "I don't fear you"

"My oh my, look at you, so that's the reason why no girl in Piltover turned their heads to look at you, you were always bellow me Viktor"

"Well… my machines are better than yours" Viktor proclaimed which earned him a hammer to the face that shattered his nose. Jayce didn't stop and punched him in the face a couple of times.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Jayce said as he cried, making Viktor give him a blood covered smirk. Jayce punched him even harder and everyone cringed at the sound of Viktor slamming into a wall.

"If your machine is so good… then why don't you run the information that they gave you? What are you… scared?"

Viktor got punched in the gut, Jayce was now livid "How dare YOU! My machine can run any type of information"

"No it doesn't" Viktor said before Jayce used an RKO on him, Jayce quickly recuperated and went to his machine he grabbed the information and punched in the numbers. After a few tense seconds silence governed the room, no one dared to move. Except for Viktor who was on the ground rolling in pain saying "I can taste purple!"

Jayce's machine finished doing its thing and it quickly printed out the information, he didn't waste any time and went to Viktor "SEE! I told you my machine was better!"

Viktor flipped him off and decided that he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible "I bet you can't throw me out of the window"

"YOU BET YOU'RE A$$ I CAN!" Jayce said as he grabbed Viktor by the throat and shattered the window with him, Jayce didn't notice that Viktor had stolen the information as soon as Jayce grabbed. He cursed him all the way down but to his immense relief his fall was cushioned by roses.

That relief turned into agonizing pain when the thorns made themselves known. Sara and the others had long vacated the place and went to pick his broken and bloody body from Jayce's garden.

Leona quickly removed him from the garden and they went to the car they had rented, Sara placed a hand on his cheek and frowned at him "You are an idiot"

Viktor smiled at her and held the piece of paper "An idiot with information and that is all that matters" Viktor said but before he could make a comment about how he had thorn on his neck, Sara wrapped her arms around him surprising everyone.

"Don't you dare do that again" she said her voice shaking slightly, even though his wounds didn't want him to do it Viktor managed to hug her back. "I won't do it again, I promise"

While Sona, Ahri and Leona cooed at the scene Jayce made a phone call.

"Caitlyn, Viktor is on Piltover and he is on the run I repeat Viktor is on the run! You and Vi need to pursuit him ASAP"

* * *

Mordekaiser and the others sat with Louise on a table as they discussed what they should do about the events that where to come, while Louise insisted that they needed to practice for the familiar festival (that still was some time away) and prioritize her training. The Shadow Isles monsters wanted nothing to do with the familiar festival until it was very close and they said this to her in a very composed and eloquent manner.

"No, eat %$#% you pink %$&%&"

"WHAT?! Familiars! You need to treat me with the outmost respect! How dare you badmouth me in front of this…" she gestured at Siesta with disgust "thing?"

"Hhahahaha he called you thing Siesta" Thresh said as he giggled at her, Siesta nodded a little angry at the comment but she would let it slide… for now.

"Yes, I heard Lord Thresh"

Mordekaiser let out sigh enjoying the wat his new vocal cords reacted "Pinky, we are not discussing this again, your decision while valuable is not finale and we will not be discussing this again, you will continue training the dark arts with us but the familiar festival still has a long way to go, so in other words buzz off"

"Yeah" Hecarim said, while he flipped her off from bellow the table. Louise grabbed her whipping rod and slammed it on the table "That familiar festival will be watched by high ranking officials of the kingdom, we need to do a spectacle to their liking"

"Trust us, we will, but not now" Mordekaiser said as his eyes glowed of fiercer shade of green, thresh quickly followed in glaring at her and so did Hecarim, their eerie undead aura made her drop her head.

"Fine, but you better put your all into it when the time comes" she said defeated. Mordekaiser leaned back oh his massive metal chair and let out a sigh.

"Yay, glad that this conversation is over, so what will ruin my day I wonder"

KNOCK KNOCK

"F%$& me" was all that Mordekaiser said as the door of the barn was loudly knocked on.

"Hurry up Valliére I know you are in there!" a familiar voice said from the outside, Louise saw red.

"Kirche" said Louise as she basically spat out the name, she ran to the barn door and opened it angrily.

"What do you want Kirche?" she asked angrily but Kirche brushed her aside and entered the barn. "Good lord, have some manner Zero it's raining outside and you just let me get all wet" she said and to prove her point she pressed both of her arms together making Louise look at her chest in envy.

"Boobies!" cried out Thresh in joy only to be smacked in the face by Mordekaiser.

"And is not just you who I want to talk about, I need to talk to them as well" Kirche said as she pointed at her familiars, who were now trying to figure out how to remove Thresh from the wall.

"Why do you need them for?!" Louise said surprised beyond belief that someone wanted the help from her familiars. Kirche looked to the ground in sadness "My country, Germania, is under attack I need them to help me"

"Oh bohoho, cry me river Kirche" Louise said "Your barbaric country is in conflict, big deal like that didn't happen almost every day"

Kirche slammed her fist against the wall next to Louise "Is nothing like that! We are under attack by an undead army, they are eating my people! The lord of the dead has come for us!"

Louise gasped and looked down in shame "I'm sorry I didn't…"

"I'm sorry but could you repeat that please" Mordekaiser said out of the blue making both girls turn to look at him.

"Because to me it sound like you said lord of the dead, I mean I just changed title sure, but to think that some %$ decided to call himself that in MY REWORK HYPE! It's just simply unacceptable! Where is Germania? Where is this Lord of the Dead? I will show him why all bow to Mordekaiser!" The iron Revenant proclaimed as metal started to twirl around him.

Thresh and Hecarim joined their master's side and glared down at Kirche looking like the most terrifying creatures she had ever seen. But a smile came to her face "I know the way, would you follow me oh great warriors into combat against the dead?"

Thresh cackled "You didn't need to ask"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello I hope you like this chapter, I wanted to put this story on hold until the new rework of my main man Mordekaiser came out and now that is here is back to writing for this story. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
